Colors
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Siete momentos de Okita Sougo y Kagura. Siete situaciones en las que se verán sumidos, quizá unas más graciosas que otras; quizá otras más dramáticas. Pero todas de la relación que tienen, de la pareja que forman. Porque al fin y al cabo, no son solo un color. Tienen diferentes colores, como siete días diferentes hay a la semana. Sí, Sougo sabía algo del azul. [OkiKagu Week 2016]
1. Día 1

Hola a todos. Omg estoy mazo nerviosa. O sea este fic será mi primer trabajo OkiKagu. Intentaré hacerlo lo más "perfecto" que pueda. Estos dos se convirtieron en mi OTP mas fuerte junto con el ShikaTema de Naruto, así que a ver qué tal.

La semana OkiKagu comienza y mis nervios explotan:). Como la palabra es "Convivencia", os relataré un día, con un time-skip de 2 años desde el _Arco de la Caída del Shinsegumi_ , de convivencia de estos dos. Mis días no tendrán nada que ver los unos con los otros.

La canción que recomiendo escuchar mientras leéis es _Sincericidio – Leiva_. Grandioso.

 _Palabras: _ 3671.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Día 1: Convivencia.

.

.

Qué problema.

Vamos, que él no pedía mucho. O bueno, el tener a Kagura como una novia "normal" ya de por sí era pedir demasiado. Demasiados gritos, demasiadas estupideces por oír en un solo día. Sin embargo, Okita Sougo no creía ser demasiado exigente.

A ver, que el exigir a una chica a la que molestar continuamente, que se enfrentase a él —eso sería absolutamente excitante para alguien tan _sádico_ como él— y que tuviera una actitud desafiante. En resumen: alguien a quien le costase dominar, pero que dominaría; sin duda.

Pero quizá lo que el castaño no sabía es que esos parámetros describían perfectamente su relación con la pelirroja. En fin, como fuera. Demonios, que difícil era el entender a esa loca vestida de china. _O a esa china vestida de loca_. Daba igual.

La observó de reojo, tumbada en el suelo del salón mientras veía aquel programa estúpido. Seguía sin saber, a pesar de ya haber vivido con ella por tres meses, de que mierda iba ese programa. Solo la veía a ella con sus 16 años comer su asqueroso sukombu y dar golpes en el suelo; viviendo el programa.

 _Gritando cada dos por tres._

—China, eres una verdadera molestia. Más te vale arreglar el suelo y besar mis pies.

Se rascó la nuca, quitándose después su antifaz. Era imposible dormir con aquella mujer allí. Aun se acordaba como hacía poco que salían, como había surgido algo entre ellos tras volver a verse dos años después de la caída del Shinsegumi. Sougo no sabía que había sido, ni siquiera sabía porque meses después de empezar a tener más que una amistad le mostró ese apartamento en el que vivía.

Lo había adquirido lo suficientemente lejos del centro de la ciudad, justo al volver y poco antes de encontrarse con su rival, y de pelearse con ella; claro. Y mucho antes de vivir en el mismo lugar con la excusa de "si te dejo sola, China, crearías problemas. Así que solo ven y así me asegurare de controlar tus estupideces".

Porque no podían dejarse ver, porque estaban siendo buscados por _ese_ Shogun. Como el resto de sus amigos. Tsk, un problema por el que Sougo no podía dejar de preocuparse. Pero bueno, la presencia de la monstruo le relajaba en cierta manera. Podía pelear con alguien sin matarle, solo pensando en su diversión.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás soltando cara de niña!? ¿¡Por qué tendría que besar tus feos y asquerosos pies!? ¡Y no es mi culpa que se rompa este suelo de mierda con una simple caricia de mis bellas manos!

Okita sonrió de medio lado, jodidamente divertido de ver su cara enfadada, mirándole enfurruñada. Oh, sí, era satisfactorio que dejase todo de lado por pelear con él. Como le gustaba aquello, el hacerla perder sus cabales. El tenerla solo para él; maldita sea.

Se levantó, ya que había dormido solo con unos pantalones del pijama. Ella tenía puesto su pijama entero, por desgracia Sougo no había podido convencerla de nada la noche anterior. Quería levantarse pronto para ver ese jodido programa. Por eso le encantaba que ella ahora le atendiese, si, también que desviara su mirada a su —según él, _humildemente_ , claro— cuerpo perfecto.

Era inevitable, y la entendía. Hasta comprendía su sonrojo y que apartase la mirada. Aunque no lo olvidaría. Oh, ni hablar.

—Oe, oe… Relájate china. No debes gritar así para que te deje besar mis pies —ya estaba pensado en como doblegarla para que lo hiciese—. Así que cuando los beses, mis pies podrán permitirse el lujo de pisar el suelo de mi casa que tú rompiste.

—¿¡Qué mierda estas diciendo!? ¡Te voy a matar sádico! ¡Voy a destrozar esos pies de los que estás tan orgulloso, son demasiado feos!

Él rió, esquivándola cuando se lanzó sobre él. Pudo observar como en el programa estaban peleándose, una de las partes favoritas de su novia, pero ella le atendía a él. Estaba muy cabreada. Y como le divertía aquello.

Tras reírse de nuevo se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se preparó un café. Sabía que tenía la mirada de la pelirroja en su espalda, y la dejaría disfrutar de aquello. Estaba tomando unos bollos de un cajón cuando recordó que no sabía si ella desayunaría.

—¿Quieres un café, china?

—¡No quiero nada que venga de un sádico como tú! ¡Estúpido, más que estúpido!

— _Oído, cocina_ —dijo, como si fuera un chef en acción—. Un café de la mierda de Sadaharu para la china —se frenó, girando la cabeza lo necesario mientras buscaba al perro de su novia—. ¿Uhm? ¿No está esa bola de pelos?

No pudo esquivar una patada de Kagura que le mandó directo a la nevera. Por suerte esta no sufrió ningún daño, no tendrían en absoluto dinero para comprar otra. Se tocó la cabeza adolorido mientras la observaba tomar uno de los bollos y mirar a través de la ventana, aun enrabietada.

—Sadaharu aun duerme. Más te vale no despertarle con tu sarta de gilipolleces diarias que salen de tu cabeza de mocoso de mierda.

—Oe, tenme más respeto —dijo él levantándose, para llegar hasta ella, y entrelazando la mirada—, tú eres la de las gilipolleces. Si cada uno no tenemos un rol, esta relación no funcionara.

—¿¡Qué estás…!? —Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y recordando que debía tener más paciencia; todo iba a salir bien, sí, solo debía respirar a fondo y… Abrió un ojo cuando oyó una risa y se encontró al estúpido riendo—. ¡Te voy a hacer papilla, sádico!

Él paró su mano mientras la apartaba solo suficiente para así controlar que el café se estuviese haciendo adecuadamente. Solo después, tras esquivar otro puñetazo, la golpeó en la cabeza.

—Tenías un mosquito.

—¿¡Ah!? —Exclamó sorprendida y realmente alivida de que ya no lo tuviera—. Que suerte. Me pudo haber… —Se frenó al ver su cara, la madre que lo parió al maldito niñato—. No tenía nada.

—Lo sé —sonrió, orgulloso de ver de nuevo esa cara enfadada que adoraba.

—Te mataré. Sin dudar. Traficaré con tus órganos y me conseguiré el jodido dinero para salir al espacio y lanzarte por allí. ¡Para perderte de vista de una vez, idiota! ¡Ven aquí!

Sougo empezó a correr lejos de ella, saltando mesas y sillas, casi a la misma velocidad que ella, llegando hasta el baño. Cuando el castaño llegó allí primero, se escondió tras la puerta. Quería joderla lo mas que pudiera, que se levantase para ver ese maldito programa y que anoche le rechazase por el mismo motivo le había cabreado.

Oh, y nadie cabreaba a Okita Sougo y se salía con la suya sin venganza de su parte.

Kagura se dirigió al baño confiada, dispuesta a cumplir lo dicho. Demonios, que había oído que en Edo la venta de órganos estaba de moda. O algo así le había parecido al ver a Hasegawa un día con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo. Porque era claro que no podían ser de batallas.

Que ya era lo que la faltaba por ver, a ese estúpido peleando. Ya era suficiente con ella y el Sádico, lo nunca inimaginable y que _nadie_ podría haber previsto, en una relación de pareja. Estando juntos para algo más que pegarse. Vamos, que seguían pegándose como antes, pero quizá ahora habían cosas de novelas rosas.

Aunque ella no lo llamaría algo romántico. Oh, ni hablar; preferiría —aunque jamás lo reconocería— hacerle un jodido masaje al Sádico antes que tener una escena romántica con él. En realidad no le haría un masaje, le patearía hasta que quedase satisfecha.

Cuando entró al cuarto de baño, pensó en que algo le daba mala espina. Demasiada. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta esa clase de novio que tenía le había hecho la zancadilla, agarrado por la cintura y tirado sin compasión, aunque sin haber besado el suelo, a la bañera. Se dolió de la cabeza para luego mirarle furiosa.

—Buen aterrizaje, china.

—Muérete, estúpido. Te voy a… —abrió cuando grandes eran sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una bañera. Que el Sádico la miraba desde fuera sonriente. Aun sin camiseta. Agarrando con su mano libre el mango de la ducha de la misma—. Ni se te ocurra hacer cualquier cosa que estés pensando, cabrón. No tengo traje de baño. No tengo ganas de mojarme. Realmente te mataré, Sádico.

—¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando necesitas traje de baño para ducharte?

—No quiero…

—Pues eso, buen baño, china.

Y sí, en ese momento, el agua comenzó a empapar a Kagura. Sin compasión, aun ella se cubriese y gritase insultos y diferentes maldiciones a su novio. Todo su pijama estaba empapado, y nadie va a negar que Sougo disfrutó aquello. Una venganza muy hermosa, sí señor.

Cuando el castaño escuchó a la cafetera hacer ruido, demostrando así que su café estaba listo, acercó la ducha a la cara de la pelirroja, escuchando sus quejas mientras ella intentaba apartarlo. Okita solo quería cerrar el agua, pero el grifo estaba sobre la cabeza de ella.

Claro que inevitablemente su otra mano debía acercarse lo más que podía para poder dejar la ducha en su lugar. Que aquello mojase y enfadase aún más a su pareja no era su culpa, obvio que no. Cuando consiguió cerrarlo, dejó la ducha y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su novia, la cual aún no había abierto los ojos.

—China, realmente necesitabas una ducha, ¿sabías? Así hasta puedo tocarte sin arrepentirme después.

—Te odio. Quiero matarte, maldito mocoso —murmuró ella, pensando en cómo vengarse.

—Para tu suerte aún sigo vivo. El café ya está listo, así que, aunque me encantaría ayudarte a quitarte la ropa mojada, n…

Fue interrumpido por la mirada de Kagura… y por su fuerza, claro está. Le empujó hacia ella, agradeciendo una bañera más grande de lo normal, para luego dejarle bajo su cuerpo y justo debajo del grifo de la bañera. Él sonrió, divertido, esperando un buen momento entonces. Kagura sobre él siempre sería algo que traería un _gran_ momento.

Pero cuando puso las manos en la cintura de la fémina se dio cuenta de que su mirada no pronosticaba nada bueno. Su sonrisa era malvada, algo que él amaba; no en ocasiones como esa, por desgracia.

—Buen baño, sádico.

—¿Qué…? Te vo…

Palabras incomprensibles salían de sus labios mientras el agua del grifo le caía sobre la cara sin pausa. Kagura reía, orgullosa, y dándose cuenta que no solían despertarse tan "enérgicos". Era claro que a ese estúpido le ocurría algo, pero meh, después investigaría. Ahora que se jodiera.

Se le ocurrió algo más para su sufrimiento, así que cerró el grifo, viéndole respirar con dificultad y mirándola con ganas de matarla. Deseo de ambos, matar al contrario; vaya que sí. La pelirroja sonrió y le golpeó en el estómago, a lo que él tosió molesto.

—¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, esclava!?

—¡No soy tu esclava, sádico de mierda!

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada más, ella volvió a encender el grifo, impidiendo a su novio levantarse. Su fuerza y la caída del agua constante y sin pausa impedía aquello. Orgullosa, decidió minutos después que el castigo había sido suficiente. Así que apagó el grifo para verle entonces con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que estaba durmiendo, lo cual a ella le enfureció más. ¿Se atrevía a dormirse en plena venganza?

Se acercó más y así pudiera despertarle de un puñetazo, para cuando sintió una mano de él moverse hasta su nuca. Cuando le miró a los ojos y le vio con su mirada sádica maldijo. ¿Por qué demonios no aceptaba que ella había ganado? Le bajó la cabeza tan rápido y sin ver que estaba el grifo de la ducha. Por lo que ella se golpeó y se apartó rápidamente, aun sentada sobre él.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa estúpido!? ¡Eso dolió!

—Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta.

Un tic apareció en una de las cejas de Kagura. Claro que se había dado cuenta, se dijo mirando su sonrisa, lo había hecho queriendo. Maldito… Le vio con intenciones de acercarse a ella tras sentarse en la bañera, pero la chica le frenó, con una mano delante de su cara.

—Deja de joderme, sádico. El que estés frustrado por algo no quiere decir que la pagues conmigo.

—No estoy frustrado… —dijo, ladeando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. Que tú estés vieja y por ende no sigas mi ritmo, no quiere decir que deje de pelear contigo.

—¿¡A quien llamaste vieja!? ¿¡Quieres morir, mocoso!? ¡Eres tú quien me saca cuatro años! —Expresó tomándole del cuello.

Él sonrió posando sus manos sobre las piernas de ella mientras la atraía a poco hacia él. Oh, parecía que el desayuno tendría que esperar.

—Relájate, estas demasiado nerviosa, china.

—Tú eres el estúpido, sádico de mierda.

Una ceja de él se alzó, aun sin entender si aquella mujer oía lo que decía alguna vez. Como fuera se acercó a ella hasta morder su barbilla, la muchacha se apartó a los segundos, sonrojada y exaltada.

—¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!? ¡Es-Estúpido, más que estúpido! ¡Te odio!

Él no habló, solo se encogió de hombros para luego ir hacia su cuello y morderlo de nuevo. Ella esta vez no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Claramente satisfactorio. Abrió uno de sus ojos cuando lo sintió en su oreja, respirando suavemente mientras sentía como era a ella a quien se le iba la respiración.

Posó una de sus manos en un hombro del chico, apretándolo con fuerza, para su satisfacción. Posteriormente posó su mano libre en el pecho de él, moviéndola con lentitud y sonrojándose a cada tanto más. Sougo sonrió, y orgulloso susurró a su oído, certificando que ahora mismo el café podría irse a la misma mierda. No le interesaba en absoluto. Ni su sonido molesto le incomodaba.

—Oe, china, si tanto me odias… ¿Por qué desde la mañana no has dejado de mirarme? Sé que te encanta verme sin camiseta, pero eres demasiado descarada.

—¡N-No te miré! —Le golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que él se moviese ligeramente, pero que aun así no la soltase—. ¡Ja-Jamás lo hice, ¿oíste?!

—Tranquila, china. Tu secreto de que me deseas… —dijo, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, ella no pudo apartarse, porque demonios también quería besar a ese maldito idiota— se mantendrá a salvo conmigo.

—En verdad eres un grandísimo idi…

Sus labios hicieron contacto, haciendo que Kagura olvidase sus palabras, subiera la mano que tenía sobre su hombro hasta su pelo y le acercase hacia ella, sin dejar que se apartase hasta que se hartara. Cosa que empezaba a pensar que jamás ocurriría. Ese sádico tenía algo que ella no acababa por descubrir, pero que le atraía inevitablemente hacia él.

Sougo tampoco la dejó escaparse, sus manos en la espalda de la chica nunca permitirían tal ofensa. Esa joven había sido suya desde el momento en que pelearon.

Se separaron tras un par de minutos, respirando aceleradamente. Entonces Kagura escuchó claramente el pitido de la cafetera. Recordando que su novio se había hecho un café que aún no había tomado. Y que ella tampoco había desayunado, claro.

—Sádico, debemos desayu… —no pudo hablar al verse de nuevo interrumpida por sus labios, claro que no negó el beso, pero cuando se apartaron poco tiempo después retomó el habla—. Hey, idiota, quiero desayunar.

—No tengo hambre china, más tarde. Además, me debes una por dejarte dormir por el mierda de programa ese.

—¡Mi programa! ¡Me hiciste perdérmelo, sádico de mierda!

—Qué mal.

—¡No te ves arrepentido en absoluto! — Sougo se encogió de hombros, a lo que la pelirrojo bufó, aún más molesta—. ¡Pues eres un estúpido! Estoy enfadada. ¡Jodidamente enfadada, ¿escuchaste?! ¡Debes hacer algo muy importante para que te perdo…! —Cuando él la volvió a besar ella se apartó rápidamente—. ¡Eso no será suficiente!

—Puedo ser muy convincente, china.

—Muérete, sádico.

Y Kagura no pudo evitar volver a ser besada —y mordida por él— una vez, y otra, y otra… En resumen, fueron tantas veces las que él la besaba, y en las que ella no se resistía —la pelirroja se apartaba cuando se daba cuenta—, que llegó un momento en el que no aguantaba más. La Yato se quedó una de esas veces, y maldita sea si lo agradeció.

Porque —y aunque jamás lo reconocería en alto o ante cualquiera que se creyese juez— su pareja podía ser jodidamente convincente con ella cuando se lo proponía. Quizá ese enfado que tenía era más falso que nada. ¡Porque no pudo resistirse demasiado!

Que débil era _a sus labios_ , joder. ¡Aunque no era su culpa! Se dejó tumbar por el sádico en la bañera. No, claro que no era su culpa. La espalda del sádico, el pelo castaño un poco más largo que hace dos años, sus brazos, sus besos… Si, la culpa la tenía el gilipollas del sádico. No había duda de ello.

Por una vez, comería más tarde. Seguro el sádico le daría más comida, y eso era un doble regalo para ella. Se sonrojó aún más, dejando escapar un gemido cuando las caricias de él aumentaban.

 _Joder, como lo odiaba._

A él, y al maldito ruido de la cafetera.

Aunque lo dejó de escuchar en poco tiempo.

…

Nada más llegó a la cocina —un par de horas después—, vestida con una camiseta de manga corta de él —que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas— en la que se había cuidado de que no decía nada sádico o que provocara burla de su novio, tomó la cafetera, que aún seguía sonando, y abrió la ventana de la cocina. Sonrió de medio lado y la tiró contra un árbol, provocando que se rompiese al instante y el café se dispersase en el suelo.

Hm, jamás volvería a comprar o a tener una cosa de esas. Maldito sonido molesto. Tomó un par de sukombus y se dispuso a comerlos, mientras observaba orgullosa su acto. Que satisfacción, maldita sea.

—Oe —un escalofrió le recorrió en cuanto escuchó la voz de su novio; no se giró a mirarlo, así que siguió comiendo para mantenerse normal—, ¿has visto la cafetera? Mi café me esperaba ahí desde hace dos horas y ahora no está.

—Ni idea, sádico. Debes cuidar más tus cosas.

Él frunció el ceño, mirándola desconfiado. Llegó hasta ella, poniéndose detrás y mirando al mismo lugar que lo hacia ella.

—Oh, ¿regaste el árbol?

—S-Sí, lo necesitaba —debía disimular mejor, el estúpido jamás debía darse cuenta.

—¿Con café?

—No es café.

—¿El agua es marrón?

—Claro que no, sádico, ¿acaso bebes mierda?

—¿Entonces el árbol fue regado con mierda?

—Fue con café, estúpido. ¿Quieres escucharme, retrasad…? —Se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que había sido descubierta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar frente a él—. El sonido era molesto, cómprate una Nespresso —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

Él se rascó la nuca, no podía negar que no había nada más que le apeteciera en ese momento que un café. Pero la maldita china había actuado sin cabeza, como siempre. Aunque no reconocería que él iba a hacer lo mismo que ella, solo que antes salvaría el café.

Golpeó su cabeza, viendo que ella aceptaba la culpa, por lo que aprovechándose de aquello Sougo la golpeó de nuevo. Ella le miró mal, casi con ganas de escupirle en la cara. ¡Maldita sea su estampa!

—¡Bien, ya lo caché! —Expresó, tomando ambas manos del chico.

—China, me quedé sin café. Y quiero café. ¿Cómo solucionarás esto?

—Hay leche en la nevera.

—No quiero leche.

—Necesitas calcio para los huesos, te traeré leche, sádico.

Ella se hizo hueco para ir hacia la nevera, pero una mano de él le frenó. La tomó de la cintura y aun con la misma ropa con la que se había levantado, él la pegó contra sí para entonces respirarle en su nuca.

—¿Cómo te castigaré? —Susurró, pensativo.

—¿Cómo te mataré? —Preguntó ella, imitándolo.

Ambos sonrieron levemente, hasta que la chica notó un mordisco en su nuca, lo cual no pudo evitar quejarse.

—¡Deja de morderme, sádico pervertido!

—Debes pagarme la leche que no tomé, china.

Un silencio de unos segundos se hizo entre ambos. Quien lo rompió fue ella, quien le pegó un codazo en la tripa. Se giró a mirarle, sonrojada a mas no poder.

—¡Sádico, te pasaste! ¡Jodido pervertido de mierda!

—¡Tú fuiste quien pensó mal! Si esto fuera un fanfic todos sabrían que no iba con _esa_ intención.

—¡Deja de mentir a los lectores! ¡Lo dijiste con intención de sádico pervertido!

—¿Quién sabe? —Cuestionó, sonriendo a _su_ manera para desgracia de ella. Suspiró, agotado pero más feliz que al despertarse—. En serio, china, convivir contigo es un gran problema.

—Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras, estúpido.

—Te instalaste en mi casa…

—¡Excusas de mierda, excusas de mierda! —Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el salón—. Además, deberías estarme agradecida. Dediqué una parte de mi tiempo a estar contigo en vez de ver mi programa favorito —entonces sonrió de medio lado, divertida—. Así te quité la frustración que te dejé en la noche, ¿cierto?

Rió, bien alto, provocando que el chico maldijese. Así que se había cerciorado de aquello. Aunque bueno, él no lo llamaría frustración. Solo molestia por ese maldito programa que destrozaría en cuanto pudiese. Lo llevaría a la ruina, sin duda.

Miró el reloj y observó que aún tenían tiempo hasta la comida. Por la tarde ya irían a buscar a sus amigos, como ya llevaban haciendo por meses sin éxito; pero no se rendirían. Aún era pronto para hacerlo.

Se dirigió al salón, directo a tirarse sobre la china para cobrar venganza por haberle dejado sin café. Oh, vaya si la castigaría. Quizá debería enseñarle lo que era capaz el futuro Káiser del Shinsegumi. Ella volvería a estar a sus pies. Como siempre ha estado él; a los pies de una china difícil y gritona. _Dos de sus adjetivos favoritos sin duda._

Sí, qué problema de novia tenía.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Fdhwquiwidhewiodifj. ¡Ni puta idea de cómo me quedó tan largo, lo juro! En los próximos días me controlo más, de verasxD. Personalmente amé el fic con todo mi corazón, de verás que mi hype con este par es fuerte hfiejdio9ei3jed.

Primer día cumplido, ni yo me lo creo. Omg que buenísimo. Si queréis seguirme en Tumblr mi cuenta esta en mi perfil, _AlwaysLazyStrongGirl_. Allí rebloggeo mucho OkiKagu:3. En verdad pienso que a mi cuenta de tumblr y ff debería llamarlas _NoTengoOriginalidadJoder_. Pero lo otro queda más hermoso, ¿no?xD

Espero vuestros comentarios para ver qué tal, y ojala que os guste. Besazos.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


	2. Día 2

Aquí viene el segundo día. Grache por el apoyo:3. Ubicaré este día en el tiempo anterior a la saga del _Asesinato del Shogun_. La palabra de este día es "Boyfriend clothes". Que es como "ropa del novio", o "prendas de mi novio", etc.

La canción que recomiendo escuchar en este capítulo será _Wherever You Are – One Ok Rock_. Cúlpenles del fluffy a ellos hvfjdiwjd.

 _Palabras:_ 2612

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Día 2: Ropa de Novio.

.

.

Kagura bufaba, escondida debajo del _puente_ ; estaba helada de frío. Solo llevaba su típico vestido, y eso estaría bien si llevara su paraguas. Pero se le había olvidado — o más bien, Gin-chan se lo había llevado ya que ella no pensaba salir—, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tras salir del supermercado —porque fue a comprar algo de sukombu; tenía hambre, mierda—, se vio empapada de pies a cabeza.

Maldita lluvia, maldita su suerte.

No se atrevía a salir del puente, porque llovía como pocas veces había visto. Suspiró, pensando en donde demonios se había ido el permanentado para llevarse su paraguas. Si fuera adivina no le habría dejado a ese estúpido llevárselo. Pero maldita sea, debía practicar aquello.

Seguro los Yato podían tener la habilidad para leer la mente a lo _X-Men_ o algo así. Se podría decir que también eran mutantes, ¿no? Bufó, negándose a quedarse más tiempo bajo el puente, haciendo el estúpido.

Se metió una tira de sukombu en la boca y se levantó, observando que continuaba y continuaba lloviendo. ¡Jamás volvería a dejar irse a ese estúpido con su paraguas! Por una vez que no lo sacaba y llovía.

Salió de su refugio para comenzar a correr, empapándose aún más de lo que ya estaba y cagándose en toda nube que hubiera en ese momento en el cielo de Edo. Mientras subía para salir de esa zona del puente se le cayó su caja de sukombu. Maldijo en alto, gritando algún insulto que rebajó — _nah, mentira, no lo hizo_ — su enfado.

Puto karma.

Cuando recogió la caja de sukombu se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mojados, la mayoría caídos al suelo. Claro que el que tenía en su boca tampoco sabía a nada en ese momento. Decidió dejarlos, para entonces retomar su camino pero tropezó con sus queridas tiras de sukombu y cayó al suelo.

Asqueroso. Vergonzoso. Odiaba al cosmos. Se levantó, chorreando y enfadada, mientras alzaba las manos al cielo. Abriendo sus ojos azules mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ella.

—¿¡Alguna putada más que quieras que me pase, _aru_!? ¡Púdrete, cielo de mierda!

Sus gestos obscenos al cielo, a las nubes y a toda gota de lluvia que le caía, le hacían parecer una loca. O bueno, al menos eso pensaría algún tipo que se atreviera a salir a la calle ante esa tormenta. Pero vamos, nadie estaba así de loco.

 _O quizá sí._

Una patada la golpeó, haciendo que saliera disparada bajo el puente. Se tocó la cabeza, adolorida por el golpe provocado por _no sabía quién_ , pero que mataría. Allí, debajo del puente, ya no se mojaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar el estornudar. Mierda, se helaría si volviese a caminar sin nada con que cubrirse.

No quería enfermar, maldita sea.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, para ver quién demonios le había pateado, su semblante cambió a uno molesto. Absolutamente molesto. Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, estúpido?

—Patear mocosas.

Oh sí, ese tipo que _se creía_ —porque ella no le había confirmado nada; jamás— su novio, estaba allí parado frente a ella. Empapándose de igual manera por aquella tormenta, con su uniforme del Shinsegumi y sin intenciones de irse. Demonios, que no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Vete a la mierda, sádico.

—¿Dónde está tu paraguas? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida—. Sí que eres estúpida para olvidártelo en un día como hoy, china.

Ella le miró de reojo, realmente cabreada, para después levantarse. Entonces, de pie, bajo el puente, sí que lo miró, señalándole con una de sus manos mientras dejaba la otra en su cintura.

—¿¡A quien llamas estúpida!? ¡No soy la única que no trae nada para refugiarse un día como hoy, idiota!

—Hiji-bastardo no vale como chica del tiempo.

—¿Desde cuando le haces caso, _aru_? Idiota. —Preguntó, riéndose después, al insultarle.

Era raro que aquel ladrón de impuestos le hiciera caso a una persona que soñaba con matar día sí y día también. Pero sus risas no duraron mucho, ya que estornudó de nuevo. Maldita sea, esto no pintaba bien.

Él la observó con una ceja levantada y manos en los bolsillos. Su pelo se le pegaba a la cara y le dificultaba la vista. Por suerte había visto mientras _patrullaba_ a esa china malhumorada que tenía como novia. Suspiró, colocándose el pelo para que no le molestase tanto.

—Kondou-San le apoyó —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros; tsk, como si fuera a hacer caso al bastardo por sí mismo—. ¿Y tú por que le haces caso al _Danna_? Supongo que te cogió prestado el paraguas y tú lo permitiste, adivina fracasada.

—¡Jódete! ¿¡Y como sabes que Gin-chan lo tomó!? —Él se encogió de hombros otra vez, y ella deseó matarlo—. Como sea, _aru_. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Y por qué me pateaste!? ¡Te mataré!

Okita Sougo sonrió de medio lado, mejor que nadie sabía que aquella mujer tenía un gran nivel de confianza con Gintoki Sakata, que solo a él le dejaría ese paraguas que nunca soltaba. Quizá porque era algo así como su padre. Pero bueno, el castaño no iba a decir eso.

Kagura era demasiado lenta para los sentimientos. También para todo lo que requiriese un poco de compresión más allá de la normal. Vamos, que él no la llamaba tonta; porque no lo era. Simplemente la apodaba _lenta_. Jodidamente lenta.

Vamos, que era bastante obvio que Kondou-San le había mandado patrullar, pero con una tormenta como esa hacía horas que le había dicho que no hacía falta que saliera a menos que hubiera un aviso. Pero bueno, con la Yorozuya en el cuartel del Shinsegumi y sin el rastro de la china por ningún lado, era obvio que él no iba a quedarse ahí.

Incluso a pesar de que el _Danna_ —con una bolsa negra en su mano, _extrañamente_ grande y donde _exactamente_ cabría un paraguas— le dijese que todo estaría bien con ella, él salió a _patrullar_. No le importaba que Hiji-bastardo le avisase de que acababa de volver Yamazaki sin haberla visto y diciendo que posiblemente estaría en la casa de la Yorozuya.

Él salió de igual manera, comprobando que ella no estaba en el lugar que Yamazaki creía. Y que por supuesto, su paraguas tampoco estaba allí. Por lo que confirmó que esa bolsa que el _Danna_ agarraba con tanto recelo cuando le vio en el cuartel contenía el paraguas de la pelirroja.

Volvió a colocarse el pelo, dando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un puñetazo de ella; sin perder el equilibrio por suerte. Echó un vistazo al rio y certificó que sin duda se desbordaría. Miró a la china, quien estornudó un par de veces más, y bufó. Ya no la cubría el puente, y esa estúpida no se achantaba a pesar de ello. ¿Quería enfermarse acaso?

—Metete bajo el puente. No quiero ocuparme de una china enferma.

—Entra tú, sádico de mierda, no quiero pelear con alguien enfermo.

—¿Quién dijo que pelearíamos? —Preguntó, agachando la cabeza ante un puñetazo de ella para luego tomarle ese mismo brazo—. Te ganaría fácilmente, china. No estás en condic…

—¿¡Me estás subestimando, estúpido!?

No se esperaba el golpe en su estómago, pero por suerte pudo frenar también esa mano de ella. La miró a sus ojos furiosos y maldijo, ¿por qué era tan terca? Si era claro que intentaba que no enfermarse porque estaba de patrulla. Y era _su_ _deber_ como policía de Edo.

—En absoluto. Mierda, china, se resbaló mi mano…

—¿Eh…? Tu mano… ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo, sádico!?

Sougo había tirado de ella, lo suficiente como para que aun sujetando una de sus manos, ella estuviese a un paso de caer al río. Solo la mano de la que le tenía agarrada Sougo impedía su caída.

—Creo que aún no te duchaste, china.

—¡Llevo duchándome un par de horas ya por culpa de esta jodida lluvia! ¡Estúpido, más que estúpido! ¡Súbeme!

—No.

—¡Sádico, voy a enfermarme, mierda!

—Es una pena.

—¡Tú…! —Echó la mirada hacia atrás, observando cómo estaba a punto de caer al rio—. ¿¡A qué mierda viniste entonces!? ¿¡A ayudarme a enfermarme, gilipollas!?

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y Sougo aun así sonreía. La mano de ella no estaba tan fría como para soltarla. La observó enfadada, con miedo a caerse y enfermarse definitivamente. Maldita china.

—Como ya dije, vine a patear mocosas.

—¡Muérete, ¿me has oído, sádico?! ¡Muérete!

Él rió, tirando de ella para subirla y haciéndola chocar contra él. La joven respiraba agitada, podría decirse que demasiado como para moverse. Y Sougo notó de igual manera que temblaba. Subió una mano a su cara, y con la otra tomó una de sus manos.

—Estás helada, china —susurró Okita.

Entonces vio como ella lo golpeaba casi sin fuerzas en el estómago. Se movió lo necesario como para que ella creyese que le había hecho _algo_ de daño. Él, sabiendo que esta tormenta no iba a parar de ninguna manera, se apartó de ella.

Pero aunque lo hizo por un motivo, no pudo estar mucho alejado, ella se tambaleó ligeramente. Él la sujetó de la cintura, la pelirroja simplemente respiraba de manera irregular mientras temblaba. No lo diría en voz alta, pero esa estúpida le estaba haciendo replantarse el correr con una tormenta así y con ella a la espalda.

Kagura dejó caer su cabeza —solo porque estaba agotada y sin fuerzas— contra el pecho del chico. Agarró con fuerza las solapas de su chaqueta de policía, con razón de que el sádico de mierda desprendía calor. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero se estaba tan a gusto así.

—Sádico, estás en tu día de suerte. Hoy no te haré trozos, ¿oíste, capullo?

Él no habló, solo tomó sus manos y las apartó de su chaqueta. Ella gruñó molesta, Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Pero rápidamente volvió a ese semblante que tenía tras apoyarse la pelirroja sobre él. Un semblante serio, casi podrían decir los que le viesen que _preocupado_.

Segundos después Kagura pudo sentir como a sus brazos ya no le llegaba la lluvia. Abrió ligeramente sus ojos, girando su cabeza lo necesario, aun apoyada sobre el pecho del idiota, para ver como tenía su chaqueta. Esa que solían llevar los ladrones de impuestos.

¿Tan débil estaba como para acabar así? Su primera idea era quitársela, y lo intentó, moviendo sus hombros lo necesario para ello. Pero Sougo no la dejó, ya que sus manos sobre los mismos lo impidieron.

—Estúpido… No soy tu novia como para que me dejes tu asquerosa chaqueta de roba impuestos.

—¿Ah? Creo que el estar enferma te hace mal. China, el besarnos ya te convierte en mía.

—Cierra esa bocaza tuya o… —estornudó de nuevo, apretando entonces su chaleco entre sus manos— ¡te mataré! No somos nada, sádico feo. ¡Re-Retíralo!

—Oe, deja de alzar la voz.

—Muérete.

—Te pondrás peor, china.

—¿Por qué no te has muerto ya?

Él negó con la cabeza, sería estúpida de mierda. La vio empujarle, o algo así, porque se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Algo que Sougo jamás podría haber imaginado ver en ella. Era asqueroso ver a su _rival_ así. Bajó la cabeza, viendo su cara, y confirmó que debía hacer lo que llevaba minutos pensando.

Más bien, lo que llevaba pensando desde que había llegado. Ella tenía mala cara, y sumado a su cansada respiración y cuerpo un poco frío… _Que molesto_. _Danna_ debía de pagarle bien por ocuparse de su hija. Los novios no hacían mierdas como esas; bueno, él no las hacía.

Sujetó bien su chaqueta a ella, haciendo que la pelirroja posara sus manos sobre la misma y así no se quitase esta. Separándose entonces de ella, un paso más o menos, suspiró y la tomó de un brazo, comenzando a andar mientras tiraba de ella.

—¿Qué mierda… crees que haces, estúpido?

Aun si la escuchó decir eso, en un tono más bajo del que lo diría normalmente y frenándose casi a cada palabra, la ignoró de igual manera. Sin embargo tras dar dos pasos ella tropezó, pero él fue más rápido para ponerse a su espalda y bajar uno de sus brazos hasta sus piernas; el otro brazo le posó en su nuca.

Hizo la suficiente fuerza como para poder levantarla hasta llevarla al "estilo novia", algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, pensando ya en cómo conseguir una jodida venganza.

Se alegraba, a pesar de todo, de no haber estado tanto tiempo como el que ella llevaría fuera. También hubiera estado igual de mal y quizá ambos hubieran enfermado; eso sería algo demasiado penoso. Dos de los tipos más fuertes de Edo muriendo de manera tan triste.

Oh, ni hablar.

—No te quites mi chaqueta, china —suspiró, apretando su cuerpo contra él; _inconscientemente_ —. Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. El Shinsegumi quedaría mal si una mocosa muriera por una simple tormenta.

Ella le golpeó en el pecho, obligándole a dar un paso hacia atrás. Después la vio intentando quitarse la chaqueta, cosa que él no permitió apretándola contra él. Una mano estaba tras su nuca, y, al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ello. La muchacha, al verse en clara desventaja, apretó entre sus manos el chaleco del oficial de policía.

—No me gustan los príncipes, sádico.

—No hay ningún príncipe aquí, deja de ver tus telenovelas rosas, china.

—Idiota… Entonces, ¿qué mierda eres tú?

—Un policía cumpliendo su deber. Eres una inmigrante ilegal en Edo, solo serían problemas tu muerte, china.

—Aclárate, sádico —él levantó una ceja antes de dar un paso—. Creía que era tu novia.

Okita Sougo no creía que _eso_ estaba pasando en la realidad. La miró sorprendido, entre mechones de su cabellos aguados. Pero ella no le miraba, es más, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se apretaba contra él. El castaño sonrió levemente, comenzando a andar con ella en brazos hacia la Yorozuya.

—Que estúpida eres. Cállate, y sujeta bien mi chaqueta; te mataré si la pierdes — _inconscientemente_ , los pies de Sougo se movieron más rápido; se dio cuenta de que la Yorozuya no estaba tan lejos como creía y que así podía librarse cuando antes de cargar a esa marimacho—. Me es difícil cumplir _mi deber_ contigo, china.

Siempre le fue difícil.

Al fin y al cabo, un novio "normal" se preocuparía más por la china que él. Porque tendría sentimientos _fuertes_ por ella; o alguna cosa así. Porque la acompañaría a su casa todos los días. Porque la daría besos cada vez que la viese. Porque en esa situación correría con ella por ayuda, ya que temería por su vida por una simple fiebre.

Sin embargo él no era _normal_ ; ellos no eran _normales_. No corría por aquello, ni por ninguna estupidez sentimental que cualquiera pensaría en esa situación. Tampoco tenían nada que ver los _inexplicables_ latidos rápidos de su corazón. Ni por supuesto los pequeños brazos de ella rodeando su cuello y casi aplastándole. Intento de asesinato, supuso.

Solo corría por Kondou-San, por Edo y porque el _Danna_ dejase de esconder el paraguas de la china. Era molesto ir a recogerla cuando estaba en problemas. Por ello sería la primera y última vez, ya que la próxima no correría. Solo patrullaría en la misma calle en la que ella pasease.

Así se aseguraría de cumplir _su deber_.

A pesar de que le fuese difícil hacerlo. Si algo pasaba, que Hiji-bastardo se ocupase. No podría estar pendiente de todo, ni de _todos_. Su deber de novio también necesitaba atenderlo de vez en cuando.

Que difícil le ponían el cumplir su deber como Capitán del Shinsegumi, como Okita Sougo.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Seh, no sé resumir:). Fhqioqidjfhiwosdf. Y me hubiera quedado más largo, pero me dije meh; que sueño, joder. Hfdjwiowpockf, espero que se me haya comprendido todo lo que quise decir. Opino que Sougo es un hermoso orgulloso, y en su mayoría quise mostrar eso aquí. Amo escribir de él, la verdad.

Espero que de veras os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews a los hermosos guest que me comentaron:3. Caritas sonrientes para todos, hermosos.

…

Guest: me alegro que te haya gustado fghjikolp.

lu89: Que bueno que te gustase, aquí está la conti ghjklñ.

mi-chan: ghjklñ, me hace muy feliz que os haya gustado de veras.

i love okikagu: hvf2iowd, me hiciste muy feliz. Estaba puto nerviosa y parece que me salió bien. Me alegro mucho.

mitsuki: de nada sdtbhuijyk. Me alegro que te gustase.

Anonymous D: me alegro hjkfdlsa.

…

Y sí, es el puente OkiKagu:'3. Uhyu2iwospwojdc. Putos feels.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


	3. Día 3

Tercer día, ¡vámonos! Gracias de nuevo. Sorry por no cumplir con los días, pero estaba ocupada. Ya subiré cuando los vaya teniendo listos, intentaré no tardarme mucho.

No sabía cómo ubicarlo, ya que voy a intentar hacer todos los días en el universo de Gintama, pero digamos que estará tras el _arco del_ _Asesinato_ _del Shogun_. He modificado la historia —no os perderéis, tranquilos— para meter uno de mis géneros favoritos: _drama_. Solo necesito que penséis que Kagura y Kamui no lucharon. Y el resto Takasugi, Gintoki, Oboro… podéis imaginaros que pasó o no; da igual. No influirá en la historia.

Aviso de que fue una hermosa locura que salió de la nada. ¡No me responsabilizo de nada! *huye *

La canción será _C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h – One Ok Rock_. Os amo.

 _Palabras:_ 3984

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Día 3: Ruptura.

.

.

Soyo miraba la tumba de su hermano, aun sin creerse que aquello hubiera ocurrido. Que su hermano hubiera muerto en sus piernas. Que esa vez sería la última que hablaría con él. Okita Sougo la acompañaba, días después del funeral, ocupándose de su seguridad como ya había hecho con grandes resultados.

Sí, su trabajo había sido protegerla a ella; y lo había logrado. Pero su hermano no tuvo tanta suerte. A pesar de que consiguieron salvarlo, al final acabó muriendo de la manera más inimaginable posible. Cuando creían que todo estaba seguro.

Sougo la miró de reojo dejar una flor a su hermano, y, serio, supo que la culpa recaería sobre ellos. Si no era de una forma sería de otra. El futuro no pintaba nada bien. Suspiró, y mirando la hora en su reloj decidió que ya era hora de volver a la nave. La princesa debía volver con el Emperador.

—Soyo-Hime, es hora.

—Sí —ella se levantó y caminó, siendo seguida de cerca por el Capitán del Shinsegumi—. Okita-San… lo lamento —él levantó una ceja, extrañado y sin comprender su disculpa—, solo les doy problemas, ¿cierto? Ahora estarán inmersos en muchas situaciones. Y necesitaran más personal. Lamento que mi presencia obligue a…

—Soyo-Hime, no es la primera vez que el Shinsegumi la protege. Es más, no es la primera vez que yo la protejo. En el Shinsegumi somos más que suficientes para llevar esto sin problemas. Así que relájese, ya tengo suficiente con la voz algún que otro bastardo.

Ella rió suavemente, tapándose la pequeña boca con una mano. Quizá porque sabía de que _bastardos_ se trataba; al fin y al cabo, ella conocía a esos hombres y se alegraba de hacerlo. A pesar de que aquél que la protegía era un sádico, todos eran muy buenos tipos.

El castaño la miró sorprendido de su risa; de su rápido cambio de humor. ¿Acaso la princesa tenía un problema de bipolaridad y él no se había enterado? Se rascó la nuca, confundido.

—Gracias… por ser quienes son. Edo se mantuvo y se mantiene, a pesar de todo, en parte gracias a ustedes. ¡Viva el Shinsegumi! —Él sonrió de medio lado, metiendo una mano en los bolsillos del pantalón y la otra dejándola apoyada en el mango de su espada—. Por otra parte… Okita-San, el hombre contra quien peleó era…

—Kamui Yato.

Soyo tragó saliva, aún tenía malos recuerdos, pesadillas de aquella pelea. Aquel hombre que en esos momentos la protegía tuvo que emplearse a fondo. Las pesadillas se sucedían a veces, con sangre y diversas situaciones en las que ella moría. En las que él no llegaba a salvarle ni a cortar aquella bala.

—Así que en verdad es el hermano de Kagura-Chan...

Ambas cejas del policía se levantaron. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque no era como si no lo sospechara. Aquella monstrua tenía un hermano, que era igual de monstruoso que ella y tanto o más monstruoso como sería el padre. Solo que ese que era su hermano, tenía los ojos que él tendría si no tuviera al Shinsegumi.

Los ojos de un asesino. De alguien que mataba por puro placer. Sin mirar objetivos ni proteger a nadie. Sin luchar por nada. Y lo malo es que ese tipo era jodidamente fuerte. Malditos chinos.

Su sonrisa era escalofriante para cualquiera; no para él, por supuesto. Por un momento pensó en la China, en cómo no le había dicho nada. En parte porque no sabía cómo y en parte porque temía su reacción. De la manera que fuese, no sabía cómo abordar ese tema con ella.

Hacía días que no se veían, maldita sea todo. Desde el momento en que todo pasó a _algo_ más, Sougo ni se imaginaba que iba a encontrarse con su... con ese tipo. Esa maldita chica, era un cubo lleno de problemas.

Soyo le vio callado, y sabiendo que quizá no diría tampoco nada ella habló de nuevo, porque estaba preocupada por su amiga. No habían podido hablar todavía. Y quizá él, más cercano en esos tiempos a su mejor amiga que ella, podría saber algo más.

Al fin y al cabo, según Kagura, últimamente habían estado más cerca que antaño. Bueno, más bien según lo que ella había podido deducir de los sonrojos y el _tsunderismo_ de su amiga.

—¿Has hablado con Kagura-Chan?

—No.

—¿Pero no son….?

—¿Novios? —Él bufó, mas cansado de _eso_ que nada—. Ni esa estúpida sabe lo que somos. Es más, ni siquiera yo lo sé, Princesa.

—Pero yo creía… Bueno, os habéis besado, ¿no? O eso imagino por el comportamiento de Kagura-Chan. Si dos personas…

—Eso es demasiado simple. Y ni ella ni yo somos personas normales ni fáciles de comprender. Ella es idiota y lenta, jamás se daría cuenta de lo que usted misma ya se ha dado cuenta, ¿cierto Soyo-Hime?

La nombrada suspiró, asintiendo segundos después para darle la razón. Sí, Kagura-Chan jamás se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera de los suyos propios, a menos que su orgullo lo viera tan claro como ella.

A la morena le dio pena, si era sincera quería que su mejor amiga tuviera una pareja que la protegiera y cuidase. Algo así como un Príncipe o un _Rey_ , ella se lo merecía. Y como en las novelas que leía, esperaba que fuera Okita-San el adecuado.

Además de que los problemas llegaban sin que nada ni nadie pudiese frenarlos. Kagura no podía seguir así. Podía ver las vendas que él tenía en los brazos, las secuelas aún estaban presentes.

—Kagura-Chan es una chica especial. Realmente especial. Y sé que no hay nadie mejor para cuidarla que tú, Okita-San. Sabes cómo tratarla, la conoces.

—No sirve de nada conocerla. Nunca tendremos una relación tan típica como el resto. En la que se cuentan los problemas el uno al otro y se dan besos estúpidos.

—¡Pero debéis hablarlo! —Expresó, frenándose antes de subir a su nave, donde le esperaba su fiel servidor Jiiya, quien se guardó el saludo al ver así de exaltada a la niña—. ¡Ella debe saberlo!

—Sí, debe saberlo. Pero no de mi boca. No soy un salvador, solo actué como policía; protegiendo a quien debía proteger.

—¡Pero…!

—Cuídese, Soyo-Hime —se despidió, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a andar, y levantando una mano.

—Okita-San, ella no es la única que tiene su orgullo —él paró, sorprendiéndose ante eso—. No lo olvides. Y por favor, sálvala a ella también.

Tras decir eso se dio la vuelta, llegando hasta su única figura paternal que le quedaba y subiendo al barco-nave junto a él. Sougo frunció el ceño y alzó la vista, justo a tiempo para ver el despegue de la nave. Suspiró y continuó su camino, con su típica postura. ¿Salvarla? ¿De _qué_?

Ella podía protegerse sin su ayuda.

…

Caminaba por Kabuki-cho, directo al Shinsegumi tras haber comprado unos pasteles. No podía negar que las palabras que la joven Tokugawa le había dicho hace un par de horas rondaban su cabeza. Por ello no quería saber nada de amor ni de algún sentimiento que se le pareciese.

Con el Shinsegumi tenía más que suficiente, no necesitaba a nadie para entretenerse más que la diversión que le causaba el intentar matar a su Vice-Comandante y pegarse con su rival; nada más. Últimamente también besarse después de una gran lucha con ella, pero en resumen: nada más requería.

O bueno, al menos de eso quería convencerse. Porque en realidad todo era al contrario, ya que las palabras de Soyo habían dado en el blanco; completamente.

Acabó un pastelito para cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Únicamente giró su cabeza lo necesario para ver a esa persona, cuando se vio envuelto en un puñetazo que le lanzó lejos, casi a diez pasos de donde estaba inicialmente. Los pasteles se cayeron al suelo, por suerte aún estaban dentro de la caja.

Aunque muy probablemente estarían apachurrados todos, por desgracia. Escupió en suelo, sangre por supuesto, para luego ver a los lados como la gente le miraban sorprendidos.

 _No había que ser muy listo para saber quién era._

Se rascó la nuca, y alzó la cabeza, observando a la joven pelirroja que escondía su mirada tras su flequillo. Y eso le extrañó, vaya que si lo hizo. Se ayudó con sus manos a ponerse de pie.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios te ocurre, china? Ah, ni me lo digas. ¿Tanto me echabas de me…?

No pudo prever ni esquivar el segundo puñetazo que igual le vino a su cara, menos esperado que el primero. Mucho menos. Solo que a diferencia del primero, logro solo mantener el equilibrio. Cuando la miró otra vez, la vio dirigirse de nuevo hacia él, lanzándole puñetazos que él a duras penas conseguía esquivar.

—¿¡China, qué mierda te pasa!? ¡Aún estoy recuperándome!

Pero ella no paraba, le consiguió dar otros dos puñetazos, uno en la quijada y otro en el estómago, el cual, al conseguir agarrar Sougo sus manos, le hizo escupir sangre al suelo. La miró, respirando agitado, como ella lo hacía de igual manera, y vio pues que aún no podía ver su cara.

Pero había conseguido frenarla.

—¡Contéstame, estúpida! —Ella le fue a dar un cabezazo que él no rechazó, es más, participó en el mismo; con tanta fuerza como podía. Esto provocó que sangre saliera de las frentes de ambos—. ¡China! ¿Qué…?

Recibió otro cabezazo de ella, y otro, y otro, los cuales intentó devolver malamente. Apretó sus manos con fuerza hasta que recibió uno más fuerte de ella que le hizo tambalearse, llegando a soltarla por el dolor que comenzaba a tener. Se puso una mano en la frente, dispuesto a decirla de todo.

Pero ella se adelantó.

—¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

Sougo pudo oír su susurro, por lo que decidió callar al no entender nada de lo que pasaba. Solo la veía a través de un ojo, ya que tenía una mano sobre el otro para poder llegar a tapar la herida de su frente. Ella no se esforzaba en tapar su herida, aún seguía oculta tras ese flequillo. _El cual al castaño jamás le pareció tan grande._

La observó volver a mover sus labios y hablar, sin intenciones de responderla hasta que le diese una jodida explicación de su actitud. Vamos, que ellos solían pelearse, sí; pero no de _aquella_ manera. No con esa actitud descontrolada de ella.

—¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se confundieron cuando hicieron tu cerebro y metieron paja en vez de neuronas?

–Oe, China, eres gilip…

—¿¡Por qué mierda siempre actúas de manera en que supieras todo!? Joder, eres... ¡Eres un sádico de mierda! ¡Eres estúpido! ¡Jodidamente estúpido!

—Te estas describiendo a ti mis…

Pero por segunda vez ella le interrumpió, porque parecía que ni tan siquiera le estaba escuchando. Y cuando la vio levantar la vista y gritarle aquello, los ojos de Sougo se abrieron aún más que cuando habló con la Princesa.

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que habías peleado con el idiota de Kamui!? ¿¡Por qué no me has dicho que estuvo a punto de matarte!? ¿¡Por qué no me has contado nada, sádico de mierda!? ¿¡Por qué eres tan estúpido!?

Por primera vez Okita Sougo se quedó sin palabras ante lo que tenía delante. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Posiblemente lo habría oído del _Danna_. Los ojos azules de la chica que siempre sería su rival llenos de lágrimas, que caían y caían sin cesar. Si alguna vez hubiera imaginado una situación en la que ella llorase, jamás se esperó aquella.

Reaccionó, apartando una mano de su cara, desistiendo de tapar su herida. La miró, intentando ver a través de ella. Descubrir porque mierda le atacaba con aquello, ella no tenía nada que ver en lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lloraba o el porqué de sus palabras.

Suspiró, chasqueando la lengua al notar _ese_ _dolor_ incesante.

—No es de tu incumbencia, china. Si te pones a pegar como una bestia, a gritar como una energúmena y a decir sandeces, voy a entenderte menos que de costumbre. Y no soy estúpido, tú eres la estúpida.

—¡Por eso te digo que eres estúpido! ¿¡Y como que no es de mi incumbencia, capullo!?

—Tú eres la estúpida. Y no…

No se esperó que ella se acercase a él y le tomase por las solapas de la chaqueta. Tampoco que le mirase igual de violenta, igual de enfadada. Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡De cualquier manera seguirías sin entenderme! ¡Por ello eres estúpido! ¡Porque aunque te grite, aunque te sea sincera, siempre pensaras por tu jodido trasero antes que por el del resto!

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Depende del trasero que… —volvió a recibir otro cabezazo que le obligó a golpear el estómago de ella, con mucho menos fuerza de la esperada porque ella se movió—. ¡Deja de golpearme, mocosa idiota!

—Quiero que mueras. Es más quiero matarte.

—Pues es una pena. Porque ninguna de las dos cosas pasaran. No eres capaz de matarme, china.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—No tienes los cojones… mejor dicho, no tienes los ovarios suficientes como para matarme. Ni siquiera tienes la valentía necesaria para ver a través de tu orgullo, china.

Su espalda sufrió el golpe contra el suelo más de lo que esperó en un principio Sougo. Ella estaba sobre él, mirándolo furiosa mientras levantaba uno de sus puños contra él. El castaño la observó limpiarse las lágrimas y el apretar los dientes con tanto fuerza que creía que los destrozaría.

—¡No me subestimes! ¡Y no hables de aquello que no sabes una puta mierda, sádico retrasado! ¡Sé ver a través de mi orgullo perfectamente!

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, adelante. Golpéame hasta matarme. Déjame ver como controlas a tu orgullo a través de tu fuerza bruta. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

—¡Dije que no me subestimaras, gilipollas!

Y un puñetazo cayó sobre la cara del policía. Kagura respiraba agitada, mirándole furiosa. Esa sería la vez que lo mataría. El castaño sentía su mejilla arder, pero no era aquello lo que le dolía.

—¡Sougo!

La mano alzada del Capitán del Shinsegumi frenó al Comandante del mismo que se dirigía hacia ellos, también a otros miembros del Shinseumi que venían junto a él. Incluido el Vice-Comandante, quien miraba sin comprender nada la escena. Cuando les habían avisado de un altercado no se esperaba esta seriedad.

 _Algo ocurría._

—¿Solo tienes eso? —La pelirroja, que había estado observando a mas _roba-impuestos_ llegar, volvió a enfocar su mirada en aquel sádico—. ¿Y así pretendes matarme? Que trozo de mierda eres...

Otro puñetazo cayó, y varios más le sucedieron. Hijikata al ver más sangre de lo normal en ellos quiso acercarse, pero al ver aun la mano de Sougo, pidiéndoles que no se movieran, no fue capaz. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese estúpido?

Kagura aun respiraba mas agitada, más nerviosa. Lo sabía, algo estaba a punto de quebrarse. Y ese estúpido no tenía ni idea de que era. Ella solo quería que le hubiera dicho que se había encontrado al estúpido de su hermano, que había peleado con él hasta acabar los dos más heridos de lo normal.

Sabía que Soyo estaba bien, igual mañana hablaría con ella, ese tipo no fallaría en su misión. Pero no entendía lo que buscaba con su actitud de mierda. Y ella claro que quería matarlo, siempre lo había querido. Por hacerla enfadar, por no confiar en ella como para contarle aquello.

—China, si quieres matarme tendrás que ir en serio —habló, girando su cabeza con una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado—. Tu mano tiembla al golpearme. ¿No tienes la voluntad como para matarme?

—¡Claro que la tengo, sádico de mierda! ¡Solo cállate y verás, cabron!

—Te ayudo.

Antes de que ella moviera su puño, que aun manchado de sangre de su rival temblaba, como bien él había dicho; Kagura no tenía dudas. Él debía de morir, por hacerla preocuparse. _Por enfrentarse a alguien que no tenía que haberse enfrentado._ Entonces vio como la mano de él, muy a duras penas, desenvainaba su espada.

Ella descartó que le atacase, estaba demasiado herido para ello. Pero por si acaso se puso alerta. Le observó dar la vuelta a la _katana_ y entregársela por el mango a la joven. La pelirroja la tomó sin entender, soltando la mano con la que le tenía sujeto de la chaqueta. Le miró confundida, y cuando vio su sonrisa seria, sin bromas ni dudas, entendió que pretendía.

 _En cambio, no entendió el porqué._

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estas…?

—Si no quieres que el criminal me maté, y quieres hacerlo tú junto a tu orgullo, sírvete de mi espada. No puedes matarme tú sola, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué mierda estas diciendo, sádico?

—¿Te estás echando para atrás? ¿No te vanagloriabas de tu orgullo?

Ambos pudieron oír las voces de algunos miembros del Shinsegumi, pero todos eran frenados por el Comandante. Incluido su segundo al mando, quien hacía mucho que quería entrar para salvar al Capitán. A pesar de los deseos del mismo. Pero Kondo Isao no les permitía meterse. Porque Sougo no actuaba jamás sin razón alguna.

Kondo pudo ver a los lejos a la Yorozuya, al permanentado dejar caer su lecha de fresa recién empezada al observar la situación. A las lentes —que serían su cuñado—, abrir la boca sin saber que decir o pronunciar.

Todos estaban tan perdidos que les era imposible comprender a esos dos chicos, o al menos la situación.

—¡No entiendes nada, imbécil!

—¿No lo hago? Mátame pues, china —subió uno de sus brazos y apretó la hoja de la espada, permitiendo que a través de ella se deslizase más sangre; ella miraba todo perdida en la situación, sin poder controlar su pulso—. Demuéstrame que controlas tu sangre Yato _tan bien_ como tu hermano.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La sonrisa de él le cubrió la cara, haciendo que la respiración de ella aumentase un par de niveles. No había dicho aquello. _No; él no._ Cualquiera menos él, Gin-Chan y Shinpachi. La daba igual que lo creyesen, hasta que lo dijesen. Pero no ellos; no él. Era mentira, ¿cierto?

—China, no actúes así. Vamos, mátame. Usa esa sangre Yato y ese orgullo del que estás tan feliz de portar. Utiliza mi espada, así no te sentirás culpable de matar a la persona que más odias —sonrió completamente, dejando ver aquella sonrisa que definía su sadismo—. Asesíname.

En ese momento Kagura pudo jurar que no oía voz alguna, ni siquiera escuchaba las voces nerviosas del Shinsegumi, ni los gritos de Shinpachi, ni tan siquiera las palabras de Gin-Chan mientras corría hacia ellos. No escuchaba nada, ni tan siquiera al aire silbar. Porque podía jurar que a veces había escuchado ese sonido.

Solo observaba como él atraía la espada hacia su pecho, como la atraía a él tirando del arma. Podía sentir a su sangre correr más rápido por sus venas. Apretó con más fuerza el mango de la espada, mirando a los ojos a su rival.

 _Seguía sonriendo._

Gritó fuerte mientras hacía _fuerza_. La espada caía más rápido al pecho de Sougo, y una parte de ella quiso reír macabramente. Sentirse orgullosa de lo que pasaría en unos momentos. Cerró los ojos, sin tener la _fuerza_ suficiente como para hacer nada. Dios Santo, él se burlaba de su voluntad, de su valor. La ponía bajo aquella situación para que le mostrase que tan hermoso era su orgullo.

¡Ese bastardo se atrevía a desafiarla! Siempre lo había hecho. A cada momento, a cada segundo. Jodiendola de todas las maneras posibles, metiéndose con su orgullo. No era una mocosa, maldición.

¡Tendría lo que se merecía!

¡Demonios, confió en él y se atrevió a decirle _aquello_ de su sangre! ¿¡Como ni tan siquiera podía...!? Volvió a gritar aún más alto, abriendo sus ojos —furiosa con aquel tipo estúpido—, y moviendo su espada para después clavarla con la máxima fuerza que poseía. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente estúpido!?

 _Y entonces todo se paró._

Las pisadas, las voces; hasta el mismo aire parecía haberse parado. Un pequeño manto de arena se levantó sobre ellos, lo cual impedía a los que habían visto aquello enterarse de que había sucedido al final.

Kagura dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro derecho del chico. Respirando lo más irregular que jamás había creído que lo haría en toda su vida. Aunque la sangre de su frente manchase más aun el uniforme del Capitán a ella le daba igual. Sus lágrimas peleaban por volver a salir, pero ella no las dejaba.

Cuando todos pudieron volver a ver la escena observaron la espada clavada, sí, casi hasta la mitad. Sin duda que Kagura le había puesto mucha fuerza. Sin embargo, respiraron aliviados al ver que la espada estaba clavada a pocos centímetros del hombro izquierdo del joven; _clavada en la tierra._

Por un momento habían temido lo peor.

—Lo siento _aru_ , casi… —un ojo de él se abrió lo suficiente como para verla escondida como una niña pequeña, no se arrepentía de haber sido más duro de lo normal—. Yo casi...

—Eres una molestia, china, ¿sabías eso? —Pronunció con voz ronca mientras posaba una mano en su nuca y la apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho, tirando con fuerza del pelo de su nuca, pero ella no lo notó; _solo_ _se dejó ir_ , apretando su chaleco—. Pero debo decirte algo: mi orgullo es tan estúpido como el tuyo. E incluso si hubiera muerto hubiera luchado contra él de nuevo. Es un criminal, al fin y al cabo.

—No hubieras muerto; luchasteis y no lo hiciste —habló, con voz entrecortada. Él sonrió levemente, apretándola con más fuerza; haciéndola un daño que a ella no le molestaba.

—¿Sabes lo que pretendía? —Ella asintió—. Lo siento, pero quería romper algo.

—En el momento en el que decidí no matarte, por ahora, conseguiste lo que buscabas, sádico.

—Nada mal… —admitió en un susurro, sonriendo—. Creía no poder hacer nada para quitarte esa estupidez de que no me importabas. ¿Como iba a morirme sin haberte hecho antes mi perra?

—Hiciste mucho más, idiota —le maldijo, dando un puñetazo en su estómago el cual le obligó a maldecir por el dolor.

—¿Qué hice…? —Preguntó, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos a la vez que sentía que perdía la consciencia.

—Salvar otra chica, capullo.

Antes de desmayarse Sougo pudo escuchar las voces de sus conocidos llegando hasta ellos, de Hiji-bastardo pidiendo un médico, de Kondo-San angustiándose por él y gritando estupideces a los cuatro vientos, del _Danna_ llamándolos insensatos. También escuchó el chillido de lentes-Shinpachi al ver tanta sangre a su alrededor.

Pero lo que sin duda le hizo sentirse feliz fue el susurro de ella. Porque había conseguido romper algo en ella, que se dejase del miedo a descontrolarse. Ya que de una manera u otra cargaba con el peso de vencer a su hermano por sí misma. Que nadie más la ayudase, para traerlo de vuelta; vivo.

La pelirroja sin cerebro temía que si Kamui se enfrentaba a alguien importante para ella y le ganara, entonces perdería el control. Que sería capaz de matar a sus amigos. A cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino para matar a su hermano; por venganza. Pero Sougo no estaba de acuerdo, mierda, que la conocía un poco.

Porque ellos eran de acciones, y la Princesa no sabía que Sougo hacía mucho que había apostado su vida por la de Kagura. Se enorgullecía de ver que había tenido éxito, de haber apostado correctamente por y en ella.

¿Novios? No, esa palabra era algo demasiado simple para ellos. Prefería pareja de sádicos, o el sádico y su perra, o Sougo y la china. Definitivamente ella era suya, y como tal, a veces debía darle _azotes_ para que despertase y viese a su alrededor.

Tsk, no era el único que sabía tratar al otro.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

A esto lo llamo "locura de fic, por la puta madre". Fheu2io9fiuh32uio3erf, realmente os diría de donde salió, pero ni yo misma lo sé. A mí me encantó, porque derrocha dolor, sentimientos y drama por todos los poros. Sobre todo creo que derrocha sentimientos más que nada. Una pelea de orgullosos que al chocar es cuando hacen reaccionar al otro (?).

Y ya veis que el resumen no es lo mío, pero lo intento (?). fijhe2uiw9efij. Espero que se me haya entendido por qué "Ruptura". Al principio pretendía hacer la ruptura de una pareja, lo típico, pero luego me salió esto. Fhe3iw9edoijeixDD. Lo explicaría más extenso, pero creo que se me entendió en el fic y lo haría menos hermoso que yo lo dijese.

Espero que os haya al menos agradado. Creo que subiré el cuarto día pronto. Voy atrasada pero da iguah'. ¡Viva el OkiKagu!

…

Gracias por los reviews hermosos, y saludos:3.

iloveokikagu: jfhdwidoije. Me alegro que te gustase. A ver qué te parece este:).

Anonymous D: que bueno que te gustase de veras, que feliz. A ver qué tal este;).

lu89: espero no ofenderte, pero te lo diré lo más suave que pueda. Si me vas a dejar el mismo review en los 7 capítulos prefiero que no lo hagas. No me molesta vivir con un review menos. En fin, supongo que te gustó, así que me alegro.

Guest: te digo lo mismo que a lu89, cariño. Si no sabéis que decir en los reviews, que a mí me pasa a veces —por lo que no escribo nada hasta que no se me ocurra algo—, prefiero que no digas nada. Ese copia y pega por capítulo del review me parece algo muy feo para el escritor. Igualmente, me alegro de que te gustase; o eso imagino.

Leche de fresa: fueh3eidej, que genial. Me hiciste muy feliz. A ver qué te parece este:D.

…

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


	4. Día 4

Viendo lo que me tardo —tengo la excusa de la universidad(?)—, honraré a la semana OkiKagu sin estar ya en la mismaxD, pero con tantas ganas como si estuviese. Eso cuenta(?). No leo el manga, aviso por si acaso; soy muy de anime. Así que no sé qué mierda ha pasado o está pasando. Bueno solo sé una cosa.

Spoiler comienzo. Sé que se han vuelto a reunir mis bebés del Shinsegumi y mi Yorozuya hermosa, pero no sé si se dijeron algo o qué; no sé nada más aparte de cómo iban gifuheuwfoiejw. Ni sé contra quien están peleando, pero supongo que contra el Tendoshu. Estoy de un hype por este hecho. El poder ver próximamente luchar a todos juntos de nuevo y mi OkiKagu supremo, me hacen llorar de los feels:) Que se casen ya, mierdaxD. Spoiler final.

La canción será _Encadenada a Ti – Malú_.

Porque están encadenados el uno al otro y ya está fhwiodifjidos.

Palabras: 6015.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Día 4: Time-skip.

.

.

Kagura estaba cansada, esos malditos del Tendoshu eran jodidamente resistentes; más que hacía dos años. Y ella estaba agotada de luchar. En medio de la pelea había perdido de vista a Shinpachi y a Gintoki, por lo que no podría avanzar hasta encontrarlos. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Observó como a lo lejos otra horda de enemigos venía tras ella. No le quedaba más remedio que darles un par de hostias y seguir buscando a sus dos amigos.

Con un grito de por medio, se lanzó con su paraguas y golpeó a varios de ellos; lanzándoles por los aires. Disparó su paraguas, provocando que varios de ellos sufrieran daños en los brazos y piernas. De un momento a otro se vio rodeada, y sonrió, porque tenía ganas de medir su fuerza tras tanto tiempo.

Los choques entre lanzas y su paraguas comenzaron, rápidos y fuertes; sin freno. Cuando se creyó haber acabado con todos le sorprendieron con que aún se movían. Estaban débiles, pero no desmayados. Y Kagura maldijo —así, _sin relacionarlo con nadie_ ni nada parecido— a todo calvo del universo.

Joder, que eran varios calvos contra los que luchaba. No eran todos calvos, pero la mayoría sí. Bueno, siendo sincera, solo algunos lo eran. Pero a la pelirroja le parecía que se multiplicaban; que se reproducían como conejos en un día de celo.

Aunque ahora que lo meditaba, la reproducción de los conejos era una cosa misteriosa. ¿Sería algo así como la humana? Se dio cuenta de que debía dejar claro algo, por si acaso: ella no había investigado sobre ello; solo se había enterado de algo por casualidad. Había leído algo así. ¡Ella no se andaba metiéndose en _Google_ y buscando palabras como _'follar', 'coger'_ o _'tirar'!_

Eso solo lo hacían los pervertidos, y ella no era una pervertida que tenía curiosidad por el rated M de algunas cosas que leía en internet —el cual debía ser MA porque lo ponía en las reglas—. En conclusión, seguro que esos calvos cabrones eran unos pervertidos. Sí, no tenía duda de ello.

Maldijo otra vez cuando cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cerró un ojo a causa del golpe, y de la vergüenza también, por aquella zancadilla de mierda que le habían puesto a traición —justo cuando pensaba en calvos, conejos y aclaraba que ella no era una pervertida de esas—. Vio a uno de esos tipos levantar una lanza contra ella y en aquel momento se cercioró de dos cosas que no eran en absoluto buenas para ella.

La primera era que no tenía su paraguas, éste se encontraba a su derecha, detrás de un calvo que la miraba orgulloso porque su compañero _cabron_ se creía que iba a poder matarla. La segunda, pero no mejor, era que sus manos estaban clavadas contra el suelo con dos navajas; mientras que otros dos tipos pisaban sus pies.

 _No podía moverse._

—Por fin te tenemos, mocosa. Aunque seas un monstruo Yato, no podrás escaparte esta vez. ¿Algo que decir antes de morir?

Kagura jamás reconocería que el tipo tenía razón. Estaba agotada, y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de luchar se habían ido junto a su soledad en la batalla y su paraguas; alejándose de ella. Su pelo, ya sin sus adornos, se dejaba caer suelto, corto hasta sus hombros.

Su vestido rojo estaba rajado de diferentes lados, incluido un corte más preocupante en el cuello; el cual había provocado que ella rompiese levemente su vestido —mostrando un escote inusual, y ahora obvio, en ella— para que así no le molestase la herida.

—Espero que alguien te cague en la calva, _-aru_.

La pelirroja pudo escuchar el grito rabioso del _calvo feo_ —porque demonios, que feo era— y sonrió, porque jamás reiría antes de morir. Sonreiría orgullosa, al fin y al cabo, había tenido una vida llena de comida y siestas. ¿Qué más podía desear alguien?

Cerró sus ojos, esperando que así le llegase la hora. Pero cuando ya se creía con una lanza incrustada en su cabeza, sintió como algo caía contra su frente a un ritmo lento pero continuo; algo así como gotas. ¿Estaba lloviendo?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, esperando encontrar algo tan nostálgico para ella como lo era la lluvia. Pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, asombrada. La lanza del tipo estaba a centímetros de clavarse en su frente. De su acero caían las gotas, pero no eran de lluvia; el Sol seguía quemándola.

 _Era sangre._

—¿Qué mierda…?

Alzó la vista, siguiendo el arma hasta ver como el tipo tenía una espada atravesando su cráneo; concretamente la punta de la espada salía su frente. De ahí que cayese la sangre a la lanza y desde ahí a su frente; gota por gota. Para Kagura no era una imagen en absoluto agradable —vomitaría si se mantenía así por mucho tiempo—, es más, quería alejarse de allí para dejar de verla.

Pero el problema era que no podía moverse.

Para suerte de ella y de su estómago, el cuerpo del tipo cayó a un lado; aun agarraba su lanza. Cuando Kagura pudo ver quién era el responsable de atravesar la cabeza al calvo, sintió que su corazón le invitaba a hacer demasiadas cosas: vomitar, maldecir, arrasar ciudades, patear monstruos y _matar sádicos_. Sí, los últimos siempre son los primeros, ¿no?

—¿Estabas esperándome, china?

—En tus sueños _-aru_ ; estúpido de mierda.

—Y yo que esperaba que no saliera tanta suciedad de tu boca de barriobajera cuando nos viésemos de nuevo.

—¿Qué más quieres, -aru? Te dije 'estúpido de mierda', para alguien como tú es lo mínimo que te mereces. ¡Y no soy barriobajera, cabron!

—Que decepción, china.

—¡Deja de ignorarme, sádico!

El ceño fruncido de Kagura marcaba que estaba furiosa; maldita sea, ese tipo siempre le cabreaba a límites insospechados. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por ver si seguía igual de feo; así que no pudo evitar observar cómo se presentaba.

Portaba su espada llena de sangre apoyada en un hombro y su pelo quizá más largo que hace dos años. Ella no se fijaba mucho en esas cosas, era el mismo sádico de siempre. También llevaba su traje del Shinsegumi sin pañuelo, abrochado y con las mangas de la chaqueta recogidas, de manera que se vieran los protectores de sus brazos y manos. Por lo demás, su vestuario seguía igual.

Sí, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, ya que tenía igual de ganas de patear su asquerosa sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desagradable? Y jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero era satisfactorio ver que no había cambiado. Era su rival, tenía que mantenerse firme en sus ideales. Obvio se alegraba de aquello.

Miró a los lados, sorprendiéndose al ver asustados, y sin atreverse a moverse un ápice, a los dos tipos que pisaban sus piernas. Entonces observó al castaño, y sí, sentía que imponía el mismo respeto de antaño. El que ella jamás comprendería. Demonios, jamás temería a una mierda como él. Sería algo vergonzoso e irrazonable.

—Pero a ver china, no entiendo. Estás tumbada _así_ en el suelo ante mí… ¿y no me esperabas? —Su sonrisa aumentó, y Kagura deseó partirlo en dos—. No me lo creo, china, de la manera en que te encuentras podrías ser una M perfecta.

—¿¡Qué gilipolleces estas soltando, capullo!? ¡No soy tu masoquista; tenlo muy claro, maldito sádico!

—¿Ah? ¿Ya eres masoquista de alguien? —Levantó ambas cejas, desviando después levemente la mirada—. Tsk, me retrasé demasiado —susurró.

—¡No soy masoquista de nadie, sádico de mierda! ¡En cuanto me suelte te mataré, _-aru_! ¡Haré de ti la basura que en verdad eres! ¡M-o-r-i-r-á-s!

Sougo se tocó el pelo con su mano libre. Habían tardado, pero al fin habían llegado. El encontrase asi a su rival por excelencia había sido algo imperdonable. Por un momento temió que ese _calvo feo_ la matase antes que él.

Hubiera sido vergonzoso.

Pero consiguió impedir que la china muriese de forma tan estúpida como aquella. La muerte que él iba a darle sería muchísimo más original; por favor, ese tipo fue tremendamente pésimo. Desde ahí, de pie, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, no pudo ignorar que la monstruo llevaba su tiempo luchando.

Quizá por ello se reservaría más para adelante su pelea pendiente con ella. Al fin y al cabo, si luchasen en aquel momento él la ganaría casi sin esfuerzo. Sabía que su paraguas estaba a unos pasos de ella, así que no sería problema el recogerlo. No había visto a los otros dos miembros de la Yorozuya, así que supuso que la idiota estaba demasiado centrada en su pelea como para pensar en otras cosas.

Siguió observándola, solo por ver si estaba atada con unas cuerdas, ya que de esa manera acabaría por confirmar que le esperaba. Se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba bastante roto, y no solo eso, parecía que la china tenía escote.

A ver, no es que no lo tuviese antes, pero — _humildemente_ — Sougo pensaba que los pechos de la china no eran tanto como para decir la palabra 'escote' en relación con ellos. Y actualmente, debía retractarse de aquello. Porque parecía que en verdad había crecido. Los dieciséis no eran una tontería, él lo sabía; claro que sí. Sonrió, pensando desde ese momento en como burlarse de ella, porque era obvio que ya no podía llamarle 'plana'.

Sin embargo, descubrió algo que le sorprendió. Dejando de lado el asqueroso rostro molesto de la chica, se fijó en su pelo suelto, sin adornos. Y para su total sorpresa, pensó que la pelirroja no estaba tan horrorosa con el pelo suelto.

—Oh, se me olvidaba, ¿necesitas ayuda, china?

Ambos ignorarían la observación del otro; porque sería vergonzoso el descubrir que se habían estado mirando más de la cuenta. Nada bueno saldría de aquello, así que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar.

Kagura le observó con el tic en una de sus cejas. ¿Esperaba que le pidiese ayuda? ¡Más quisiera aquel estúpido! Además, el hacerse el idiota no le pegaba; ¡ella no lo era, maldición! Iba a gritarle algo desagradable para cuando observó tras él moverse a los tipos que le sujetaban los pies. Iban a atacar al sádico por la espalda; ¡que cobardes!

Su ceño se frunció, así que dispuesta a avisarle abrió la boca. Pero para su sorpresa observó como él ponía su semblante monótono y movía la espada que tenía apoyada en su hombro lo necesario como para atacar, sin moverse más de lo justo y necesario, a esos cobardes.

Fue un movimiento limpio y mortal a su espalda, aun mirándola ella, lo cual le demostraba a la pelirroja que ese tipo había crecido; y no solo en sus facciones. Definitivamente lo odiaba, posiblemente más que hacía dos años. Ya le enseñaría ella que también podría hacer algo así.

Bufó ante su sonrisa sádica, porque era jodidamente sádica —como siempre, pero quizá ahora la odiaba más—, y se dijo que era hora de mostrarle que ella también había crecido.

—No necesito tu ayuda, cara de niña —expresó, segura de sí misma, para después girar sus piernas haciéndole una zancadilla a Sougo, quien cayó al suelo, a un lado de ella; se veía su cara molesta—. Ahora mira y aprende, estúpido _-aru_.

La ojizarco(*) tenía navajas en ambas manos, lo cual provocaba que se quedase clavada al suelo; _cual Jesucristo en la cruz_ —solo que no tenía las piernas clavadas—. En un primer intento, quiso usar sus dedos para librarse de esas armas blancas, pero no le fue posible. Así que como último, y más plausible, recurso usó su fuerza bruta.

Vamos, que era una Yato.

De sus palmas salía cada vez más sangre mientras intentaba de esa manera que las navajas dejaran de estar clavadas en el suelo, para así poder quitárselas de sus manos. Okita la miraba con una cara que bien podría definirse en esta expresión: "WTF", véase, "¿Qué demonios?".

Primero le tiraba al suelo, demostrándole que en esos dos años no había cambiado absolutamente en nada; y él que creía que podría domesticarla. Se había ilusionado y todo. Esa monstruo no cambiaría de actitud hasta que madurase, lo cual estaba muy lejano. Y para ser sinceros, aun así dudaba que cambiara.

Se removió el pelo, preguntándose cuando tardaría en desmayarse. Segundos después se dio cuenta de algo, si aquella estúpida seguía haciendo eso quizá podría perder sus manos, o quizá las dos neuronas que le quedaban. Mejor dicho, la neurona que le quedaba. Con ese grito cual Tarzán en plena jungla, creyéndose que de esa manera podría conseguirlo, la neurona que aun sobrevivía por no dejar sola a la otra había muerto.

 _Bien, que sea por la neurona sobreviviente._

Se incorporó apoyándose en sus manos y ya de pie pisó su estómago, llamando la atención de la pelirroja, quién estaba roja por el esfuerzo. Vaya, que habían clavado fuerte esas navajas. Aunque sinceramente, el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsegumi, pensaba que esa chica de única neurona se había quedado sin fuerzas.

—¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo, gilipollas!? ¡Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, _-aru_! ¡Quita tu asqueroso pie o sufrirás, maldito!

El castaño cerró un ojo y, con una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y con la otra sujetando su espada en su hombro derecho, ladeó levemente la cabeza. No podía usar maneras caballerosas —véase, un collar de primera calidad— con ella, era demasiado _machorra_ para cosas así. Lo mejor era domesticarla como ya llevaba años haciendo, aunque quizá debería ser más serio.

—¿Ah? No te entendí, china. Solo oí rugidos e insultos de un monstruo peludo con pechos.

—¿¡Qué dijiste, chihuahua!? ¡Voy a matart…!

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Kagura rugió de dolor al sentir como una navaja salía del suelo y de una de sus manos a causa de una patada del joven de ojos rojos. Sonriendo orgulloso, y antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar, pateó la otra navaja provocando que lo mismo se repitiera.

Respirando irregularmente a causa del dolor, y con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejaría escapar, Kagura alzó uno de sus pies y le otorgó un golpe en el estómago. El cual a Sougo le hizo moverse un par de pasos hacia atrás y escupir un poco de sangre.

—¿¡Así me lo agradeces, cerda!?

—¡Duele a morir, sádico de mierda!

—¡Ibas a suicidarte tú antes si seguías asi, idiota!

—¡No inventes, gilipollas! ¡Lo tenía todo controlado! —Se apoyó en sus codos para intentar ponerse de pie— ¡Como si la Reina de Kabuki-cho pudiera desmayarse por perder un poco de sangre, _-aru_! ¡Sigue soñand…!

Sin embargo, no pudo ni tan siquiera elevarse lo suficiente para usar sus pies, ya que volvió a caer contra el suelo. Su vista estaba borrosa. Pudo ver la figura del sádico de pie, frente a ella.

—Oe, china, ¿ya moriste?

—Claro que no, cabron, aun debo… vencerte…

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se giró levemente en el suelo. Al mirarla, Sougo vio que definitivamente la muy tonta se había desmayado. El _Danna_ le debería una muy gorda por lo que iba a hacer. Esa mocosa siempre era igual de descuidada.

Suspiró y guardó su espada, entonces marchó a coger el paraguas de la monstruo para entonces dirigirse de nuevo ella. Se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella y la observó por unos segundos. Aún seguían escuchándose los ruidos de la batalla, por lo que dejarla aquí e irse a pelear con sus compañeros era una muerte segura para ella. Sumado a que si no paraba la hemorragia de sus manos necesitaría una transfusión tarde o temprano.

Se apaño para cargarla a su espalda, y pasar los brazos de ella por sus hombros, para que así se agarrase. Se puso de pie, alzándola mientras la agarraba de sus piernas, y bufó.

—Al final sí que vas a acabar siendo una cerda de verdad, china. Pesas demasiado, ¿sabías? —Pronunció, observándola de reojo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza a un lado de la de él.

Cuando comenzó a andar, tras guardar su paraguas en su cinturón junto a su espada, se dio cuenta de que quizás no era tan malo cargarla. Bueno, hace dos años habría sido algo que no le daría ninguna satisfacción. Ahora, en cambio, era un poco distinto. Vamos, que sentía en su espalda algo agradable. Además, las piernas de la china también habían cambiado para bien.

Esquivó un par de espadas que salían volando de peleas que se producían a su alrededor, sin lamentarse cuando algunas rozaban a la chica; debía pagarle con algo su acto. Aunque esa no sería la _única_ manera en la que se lo pagaría.

…

Continuó andando, yendo hacia un sitio alejado y seguro donde pudiera dejarla para reincorporarse él a la batalla. Encontró minutos después una casa que parecía abandonada; algo lógico. Entró, cerrando después la puerta, y tras llegar al salón de la misma la dejó tumbada sobre uno de los futones que estaban medio abiertos.

Desenvainó su espada para irse a echar un vistazo a la casa, asegurándose de que no hubiese peligro. Por suerte, pudo encontrar unas telas que bien podrían valer como vendas. Parecía que en esa casa se habían acabado las mismas. Minutos después volvió con ella.

Mientras vendaba sus manos entrecerró sus ojos, mirándola. Era raro en él comportarse así con ella. Pero bueno, podría excusarse en los factores de la pelea, de que su rival solo moriría cuando él la cortase con su espada y de que el Danna le debería un favor grande por esto que hacía. Parecían ser razones suficientes.

Cuando acabó de vendarla se preparó un té, para así coger fuerzas, y se sentó a un lado junto a ella. Uhm, Sougo no entendía el por qué mirarla tanto mientras descansaba. Quizás y hasta le preocupaba su trasero, ahora un poco lindo. Maldita adolescencia.

Suspiró y observó sus manos vendadas, del resto de heridas no se había ocupado porque, básicamente, la china no moriría por ellas, no le importaban y no era curandero. La del cuello le daba un toque diferente, le quedaba bien esa sangre cayendo lentamente por su escote.

Miró por la ventana de la vieja casa y se cercioró de que debía macharse, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la había encontrado. Suspiró y observando lo que quedaba de té se dio cuenta de que no podía irse sin haber acabado su té. La media taza que le quedaba la tiró sobre la cabeza de la chica, incluyendo la taza por supuesto.

—Despierta china, te bebiste mi té, estúpida. Levántate y hazme otro.

El grito que pegó ella al sentir té caliente en su cara fue algo con lo que Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír. La vio incorporarse hasta sentarse y mirarle con su cara un poco roja, realmente enfadada.

—¿¡Que mierda me estás contando, cabeza de mierda!?

—Te levantaste aún más tonta, china. Ni siquiera sabes insultar. La pobre neurona que te queda está sufriendo en soledad.

—¡Bastardo… voy a matarte! —Quiso lanzarse sobre él, para pegarle porque no sabía otra manera de responderle, pero un dolor en la cabeza le impidió hacerlo—. Mierda… me duele todo _-aru_. Sádico, ¿qué…?

Se calló al ver sus manos vendadas. Recordaba haberse desmayado delante de ese estúpido, sí, y creía que iba a quedarse ahí o a despertarse junto a Gin-chan. Pero no esperaba por nada del mundo que el sádico la despertarse de esa forma tan propia de un bastardo gilipollas como él, y muchos menos se esperaba el tener las manos vendadas.

—Eres una molestia, niñata. Cuando todo esto acabe me encargaré de que me devuelvas el favor que te he hecho hoy… por dos —se levantó, colocándose su espada y disfrutando por dentro—. Quizás, hasta y te deje ser mi perra personal por un día.

—¡Vete a tomar por culo, idiota! ¡Jamás seré eso, maldición! —Kagura lo sabía, pero igual quería negarlo hasta el final; porque deberle un favor a ese idiota era la peor cosa que podía ocurrirle en esos momentos—. ¡Y no te debo nada, sádico! No pedí tu ayuda - _aru_.

Ambas cejas del castaño se alzaron. Eso era verdad. Pero ella le debía un favor por sus acciones, porque era tan obvio que sin él hubiera estado en el otro mundo. Se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.

—China, hubieras muerto si no hubiera salvado tu trasero de machorra uni-neuronal.

—¡Tenía un plan, bastardo! Me lo arruinaste, retardado _-aru_ —dijo, girando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

Él suspiró, para entonces rascarse la nuca. ¿Era en serio que no iba a agradecérselo? Se la quedó mirando unos momentos más hasta que giró su cabeza y la golpeó en la frente con los nudillos, haciéndola soltar un quejido. Sougo se levantó y la miró con manos en los bolsillos.

—Volveré a la batalla, no quiero perder más tiempo y menos con una cerda. Cuando puedas andar y no necesites que te salve el trasero busca a _Danna_ y al hermano de la jefa. Imagino que al menos podrás encontrarlos sin que te ayude.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, sádico?

—Simplemente soy alguien a quien no le han tenido que salvar la _v-i-d-a_ —dijo, pronunciando lentamente la última palabra, y encorvándose para encararla.

—Dije, estúpido —empezó ella, alzando la cabeza lo suficiente para encararle también—, que tenía un jodido plan y tú quisiste ser el _p-r-o-t-a-g-o-n-i-s-t-a_ que siempre suelo ser yo, _-aru_.

—Me sorprende que sepas pronunciar una palabra tan larga, _china_.

—A mí me sorprende que un chihuahua como tú sepa hablar, _sádico_.

Sus frentes chocaron y se miraron con ganas de querer matarse; como siempre hacen desde que se conocen. Pero la diferencia ahora era notable. Sougo cerró sus ojos tras unos segundos, y tras un suspiro, golpeó su frente contra la de ella, haciéndola caer de nuevo al futon.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Hasta que te maté, china —pronunció, como despedida.

Kagura no entendía nada, ni por qué se apartaba de repente cuando normalmente se hubiera quedado más tiempo enfrentándola; hasta que hubieran acabado en una batalla. Vamos, ella podría luchar perfectamente contra él. No entendía a ese tipo. Mierda de Sadaharu para él.

Mientras observaba cómo se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del lugar, ella sintió algo diferente, algo que tacharían de novela Shoujo. Pero ella de verdad sintió como su espalda era demasiado ancha; se alegró de ello. También se sorprendió al ver algo rojo en uno de los hombros de su chaqueta: era un mechón de su pelo. Se mordió el labio y cerró sus ojos; lo odiaba. Tan profundamente que quería matarlo.

—¡Sádico!

Él se frenó en la puerta de la casa, a punto de abrirla y marcharse. Se giró 180 grados para verla apoyada en la pared que daba la entrada a la sala, con la cabeza agachada frente a él, escondida por su flequillo.

—¿Se te olvidó despedirte de mí? No moriré, china, puedes relajarte.

—¡No es eso, bastardo! Me da igual que mueras… pero si me importa el cómo —él levantó una ceja, confundido—. Escucha bien, solo puedes morir a causa de que te atraviese con mi paraguas _-aru_. Si mueres de otra forma, te…

—Lo sé, china; no tenías por qué decírmelo.

—Pero quería hacerlo.

Se produjo un silencio por unos momentos, el cual ninguno de los dos querían romper. Y menos querían moverse. Temían que _algo_ pasaría si lo hacían. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo que Kagura había hecho fue demasiado y se dejó caer con ayuda de la pared al suelo. El luchar por tanto tiempo contra tantos rivales y el haber perdido tanta sangre la tenía de esa manera.

—Puedes irte ya, ¿sabías, sádico? Solo quería recordarte eso _-aru,_ tu cabeza de idiota podría olvidarlo —una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Kagura mientras escondía aun su cabeza y apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

Se quedó paralizada, porque una mano se había posado sobre su cabeza. Sabía que era de él, pero por una vez, sintió que no era _nada típico_ entre ellos. Ella quería que tuviera presente que tras la batalla ella le devolvería el favor de salvarla, de cargarla hasta aquí y de vendarle las manos.

No de su manera, vamos que ella le daría unas cuantas y hostias y ya. Aunque no ignoraba su sorpresa, es decir, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel sádico haría cosas así. Y menos a ella; a su rival. Porque seguían siendo rivales… ¿no?

—Eres una verdadera estúpida, china —al pronunciar esas palabras Sougo supo que debía irse cuando antes. Algo estaba mal con él en querer besar a esa mocosa. Apretó su mano libre para después apoyarla sobre la pared, aun en puño, y mirar atentamente a ésta. _Debía marcharse de una maldita vez_ —. Entonces me iré. Sería molesto seguir viendo tu cara.

Kagura se quedó en silencio, deseando que se fuera de una vez para poder meterse en la bañera y librase de ese rojo que tenían sus mejillas. Se bañaría con agua helada, en ese lugar hacía demasiado calor. Sí, no había otra razón para que estuviera sonrojada y su corazón latiese desenfrenado. El calor la ponía nerviosa, eso era.

Sin embargo pasaban los segundos y él no se iba. Ambos deseaban que se marchase, por Dios, necesitaban despertar de ese estúpido sueño donde querían imaginaban cosas que no eran propias de personas como ellos. Cosas que no les valían a ellos.

—Márchate, bastardo.

—Eso voy a hacer, cerda.

—No lo estás haciendo _-aru_.

Sí, Sougo sabía eso; vaya que lo sabía. Apartó el puño de la pared, observando como el mismo estaba un poco rojo. Quizá de la fuerza que le había puesto. Se apartó, soltando el pelo de ella mientras veía como éste se escapaba de sus dedos. No estaba respirando bien, era obvio, podía vérsele nervioso, deseando hacer algo que no debía; y menos en aquella situación.

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo estúpido? Maldita sea, no podía dejar de mirarla. Aunque no viese su cara, daba igual, las falsas imágenes se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ya que ni tan si quiera se atrevía a explicar por qué deseaba más que nada en ese momento besarla.

—Eres lenta, ya lo hice.

—¿Entonces te has ido de una maldita vez?

—¿Si te contesto quiere decir que "no", china?

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo, sádico bastardo? —Cuestionó, levantado su cabeza y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento ocurrieron varios hechos que provocaron la debacle.

Como que, por ejemplo, Kagura se cercioró que su sonrojo estaba a la vista de ese idiota, y que por alguna razón asociada al maldito calor que estaba pasando —a nada más, claro que no— tenía ganas de hacer eso que a veces había visto hacer a sus padres.

Eso de chocar los labios; aunque fuera asqueroso hacerlo con alguien como él. Pero maldición, le estaba viendo tan distinto a causa de su enfermedad provocada por el calor que hacía en ese lugar. Tenía que ser una casa encantada, o una sauna… ¡Sí, eso era! Por eso el calor y las ganas de darle un beso al sádico. Sonrió, alegre, porque más tarde podría darse un baño que le quitaría todos sus problemas con ese bastardo de golpe.

También otros hechos que ocurrieron y que provocaron la debacle fueron que, por ejemplo, Sougo se encontró con una imagen nueva de ella. Con el pelo suelto y sonrojada era tan diferente. Pero lo que digamos le cautivó fue su sonrisa. Oh, maldita sea, ¿por qué sonreía? Debía dejar de hacerlo. Tenía que decírselo. Debía decirle que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de su fea cara o si no él...

Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Maldita sea, no solo quería besar a esa china. Ahora mismo él quería hacer mucho mas. Demasiadas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, por eso debía marcharse y olvidarse de ese momento. Porque la china le contagió su estupidez, seguro fue al curarla. Se daría la vuelta y se iría sin problemas, solo necesitaba moverse y eso…

 _Porque no se necesita mucho más que un movimiento de tierra para causar el caos._

—Por un momento estaba asustada, sádico —el castaño apretó los dientes, _ella_ _tenía que callarse_ —. Creía que el calor que tenía… Bueno, que era por culpa de un bastardo como tú. Pero me he alegrado cuando he pensado que aquí debía haber una sauna, solo que tú no me avisaste _-aru_. Eres un gran estúpido —añadió ella, cerrando los ojos con orgullo—, suerte que me di cuenta para tener mi baño de bellez…

Obviamente la debacle ocurrió.

Kagura abrió los ojos para comprobar por sí misma como el sádico estaba arrodillado, con una pierna a cada lado de ella, y sujetándola de los hombros, mientras posaba sus labios contra los de ella. Se apartó a los segundos, aun con los ojos cerrados y ella sin poder moverse un ápice.

—Me alegro que seas tan estúpida, china —susurró con voz ronca.

Ella le miró como si fuese un amanto más feo que un amanto calvo —que ya era decir—. ¿Él acababa de…? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Quizás los efectos de la sauna la afectaban demasiado? ¿Y si a él también le ocurría? Se dio cuenta entonces que él acababa de insultarla. Frunció el ceño, posando una mano sobre su pelo, apretándolo entre su mano.

—Tú eres el estúpido, sádico. ¿Por qué mierda has hecho eso? —La pelirroja maldijo, su voz había sido demasiado baja. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?—. ¿¡Y porqué hablas así!? —Susurró enfadada, o eso al menos intentó.

—Lo deseaba. Y tú también, tonta —él se dijo que no hacían falta explicaciones, ella entendería pronto.

—N-No digas gilipolleces, bastardo.

—Y voy a volver a hacerlo.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo, tirando de su pelo para intentar alejarlo.

Pero él hacía caso omiso a ese tirón —que no era muy fuerte— y se acercaba de nuevo cuenta a sus labios. No iba a perder aquella oportunidad. En cuanto la chica le había mirado él sabía que no podría moverse, que daba igual lo que hiciera, porque desde el momento en el que ella fue a buscarlo y le dijo tal cosa —la cual él comprendió—, ya no podría irse como quería hacerlo.

Justo cuando se encuentran de nuevo y él se cerciora de algo que ya sospechaba, tenían que estar en plena batalla. ¿Por qué mierda no habían…? Maldita sea. No perdería más oportunidades. Esa china era realmente algo molesto para él, en todos los sentidos.

Los ojos de ambos inevitablemente se clavaron en los labios del otro. Y a pesar de que Kagura se removió en cuanto se dio cuenta —con un sonrojo más notable— no pudo moverse al verse de nuevo con los labios de él sobre los suyos. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, aun sin profundizar el beso; mientras que ella apretaba con fuerza la mano en su pelo.

Sougo se hartó y mordió su labio inferior, lo necesario como para que ella se quejase y pudiera aprovechar a profundizar el contacto. La mano de ella en el pelo de él comenzó a tirar de nuevo, más fuerte que otras veces, pero con la diferencia de que lo jaloneaba hacia ella, despeinándolo. Su mano libre se cerró en un puño, mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba seguirle, impidiendo que ese bastardo conquistase su boca.

Las manos del castaño se posaron una en su nuca, la cual se enterraba en el pelo de ella, no dejaba que se apartase de él. Mientras que la otra se posó en su cintura. El policía jamás creyó que iba a perder el control de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, era una verdadera locura que aquella chica besara de manera tan anormal.

No podía decir que lo hacía perfecto, pero a él simplemente le encantaba.

Tras unos minutos en los que giraron la cabeza varias veces, se deleitaron con el cabello del otro y disfrutaron del calor que desprendía cada cuerpo, se apartaron lentamente; solo por intentar respirar un poco más de oxígeno. También para relajarse, todo había que decirlo. El Capitán del Shinsegumi no quería hacer nada estúpido, por una vez quería a esa perra a menos de un palmo de distancia.

Sus labios se rozaban, mientras ambos respiraban agitados. Aún con los ojos cerrados, ambos querían continuar en aquella burbuja que ellos mismos se habían creado. Porque a veces no valía solo con acciones, muy a su pesar.

Kagura entrecerró sus ojos, no se creía que aquello estuviera pasando. Pero maldita sea lo que sea que hubiera comido el sádico estaba tan sabroso que no podía parar. Volvió a acercarse a sus labios, tímida, para darle un beso corto pero con todas las ganas. Ella quería…

Okita bajó de nuevo hasta sus labios, dándole otro beso mucho más largo con el dado por ella; disfrutándolo, aunque sin hacer contacto de sus lenguas. Bajó su mano hasta el trasero de ella, apretándolo más contra sí para luego abrir sus ojos tras acabar el beso tiempo después. Nunca había sentido tanta lujuria por alguien como por esa… maldita. Estaba seguro que sus ojos le brillaban deseosos de ella.

Y esa imagen que tenía ante él… Oh, a la mierda la batalla. Que Hijikata se ocupara. No podía ignorar a la mujer que le interesaba como su única y especial perra cuando estaba de esa manera, disfrutando de los besos que se habían dado; con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándole tan perdida como él estaba en aquellos momentos.

—¿No te marchabas, bastardo?

—¿Quieres que lo haga, perra?

Ambos se habían oído a sí mismos, pero sobre todo habían escuchado la voz ronca del otro. Tan deseosa como la suya misma estaba. Ella llevó su mano en puño al pecho de él, abriéndola para tomar el cuello de su chaqueta y hacerlo descender hasta quedar de nuevo a milímetros de sus labios.

Le miró a los ojos, deseando decirle algo que ni ella misma se creía capaz de estar pensando. Debía estar loca. Nadie evitaría que se bañara en esa sauna. Necesitaba volver a ser como antes de volvérsele a encontrar. Porque de nuevo, ese tipo estaba haciéndola sentir extraña. Apoyó su frente contra la de él, respirando sobre sus labios.

Sougo deseó hacerla el amor en ese mismo instante.

—Llevo queriendo que te vayas desde hace minutos, _-aru_.

—¿No has cambiado de idea? —Ella negó con la cabeza. Él se quedó callado unos segundos, mirándola con atención—. Entonces deberás de obligarme.

—¿No te marcharás, sádico?

—No.

—Tienes que pelear, bastardo _-aru_.

—Le cedo al _Danna_ mi lugar.

—Gin-chan ya está ocupado, idiota.

—Es más que capaz de ocuparse de más enemigos, estúpida. Además tú también debes de pelear.

—En una hora creo que podré patearte el trasero.

—Entonces me aseguraré de que no te pierdas.

—No me subestimes, sádico. No te necesito _-aru_.

—Que cosas, china. Yo sí que necesito _una_ _perra_.

—Muérete.

—Después de ti.

—Chihuahua.

—Cerda.

Se miraron de nuevo, encarándose, pero sin moverse un ápice. Oh, ni en sus mejores sueños Sougo se iría sin ella. Mientras que Kagura comprendió que no podía convencerle. En una hora podrían incorporarse como los mejores refuerzos y volver a patear traseros.

Él la apretó de nuevo contra sí, mientras que la pegaba a la pared, arrinconándola. Ahora ambas manos se encontraban en su cintura baja, mientras que sus labios hinchados estaban rozando los de ella, que corrían la misma suerte. No dejaría que nadie más volviera a tocarla y mucho menos a hacerla sangrar, esas manos que tiraban de su pelo y de su ropa... solo él podía tratarlas.

La pelirroja le miró mordiéndose un labio. Debería estar furiosa, pero pensó que ya le pegaría más tarde. Solo ella podía matarlo, pegarlo, entre otros sinónimos; nadie más podía. Su odio hacia su persona no lo permitiría.

—Te odio, sádico, _-aru_.

—Es mutuo, china.

Esa batalla empezaría, mientras la real debería esperar por ellos un poco más.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Me quedó larguísimo, pero lo amé con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba escribirlo y entregarlo dhwduifhewiefheiwefhg. Porque _OkiKagu is life_ y esto es tan hermoso que me muero ya de leerlo y releerlo una y otra vez. No os imagináis lo que los amo, a ellos y a este escrito.

ME DA IGUAL TODO, FUE HERMOSO. ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE MÍ MISMA.

Me enamoré cuando se besan fiehwbi9fihejwioefijhejwoejf. Os lo juro, lo más genial es escribir de lo que amáis porque además de hacerlo con ganas, lo disfrutaréis y gozaréis. Dará igual todo lo demás. Y eso es lo que me pasó a mí, fangirleando sin pausa estoy.

Jhkdoejfork, me dio la sensación de que cuando escribía cuando Sougo se quería ir pero no lo hacía y Kagura le decía que se pirara, fue algo así como un "cuelga tú" "no, tú", versión Okikagu. Idhwiw9fheifhxD.

…

 _ **Vocabulario:**_

 _La ojizarco(*):_ _"ojizarco" se le dice a la persona que tiene los ojos azules. Yo no sabía de ese sinónimo hasta que lo pusieron en un foro. Siempre es bueno ampliar el vocabulario._

…

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Mituski:_ _Joo, cuanto me alegro que te haya gustado. Estaba súper insegura, me alegre mucho al leer vuestros comentarios. OkiKagu foreveah' and ever. Besos y gracias por el review :)._

 _I love OkiKagu:_ _como me alegre que te gustase, en serio me hizo muy feliz. Estaba insegura y me alegró. Muchos besos y que estés genial. Gracias por el review:)._

 _Anonymous D:_ _ejfdiwoidjfiwedf, jooo mil gracias. Me alegro que te gustase. Gracias por el review. Besos y que estés genial:)._

 _C-300:_ _jrei0weifjeie0ofjge, ¿lo amas en serio? Salto de felciidad right now. Me alegra que os esté gustando soy muy feliz por este hecho. Besos y que estés genial. Gracias por el review:)._

…

Como ya reconocí en los reviews, me hizo mucha ilusión que os gustase el anterior capítulo. Quise innovar y me salió genial, lo cual me hace una persona feliz:3. Aquí tenéis este capítulo, así que espero que os guste. Para mí es mi favorito. Ya sabéis ¿reviews, favs, follows, bombas? Cualquier cosa me decís:3.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


	5. Día 5

Omg, este shot correspondería al día Okikagu, que si no me equivoco es el 5 de septiembre. Así que, aunque vaya tremendamente tarde, muchas felicidades a todo el fandom hfduiwoijhgioe. Ojala seamos canon:').

La canción será _Verano – La Oreja de Van Gogh_. Entenderéis porque elijo esta canción si la escucháis.

Palabras: 7100.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Día 5: Alcohol.

.

.

Desde la nave que aterrizaba en Edo, Kagura observaba como estaba su casa tras un año de su marcha. Se preguntaba cómo estaban Gin-chan y Shinpachi; si Anego seguía con Gori-san o ya le había dado la patada de su casa; y si Mayora había muerto a causa de la mayonesa que ingería. También se cuestionaba como estaría Tsukky y si había conseguido lo que se proponía; aunque ella lo veía difícil.

Sí, tenía ganas de verles a todos.

Solo había pasado un año desde que se había marchado con baKamui de _vacaciones de hermanos_ para así poder llevarse bien definitivamente. Y ella creía haberlo conseguido. Se suponía que solo iban a ser un par de meses, pero ese idiota le decía que sería divertido visitar otros planetas y matar más monstruos. La acabó convenciendo al recordarle que Edo ya no estaba en problemas.

Seh, ya no la necesitaban tan _urgentemente_ para que los protegiera. Así que era lógico que ella pasara más tiempo con su hermano. Además, que con sus 21 años podía hacerlo sin problemas. No tenía a nadie a quien rendir cuentas… ¿no?

Bueno, había alguien más que quería ver… _Solo un poco_. Únicamente para ver si seguía en esa relación de "no te alejes de mí para que así pueda matarte algún día". Ya que desde hacía un año estaba casada con ese tipo sádico llamado Okita Sougo. A veces recordaba su nombre.

No la mal interpreten, ella no se fue en plena boda, solo se marchó una semana después de la misma; el sádico decía que no quería " _luna de…"_ algo; no recordaba el nombre. Decía que no saldrían de su apartamento en una semana, suficiente con ello.

Obviamente así fue.

Pero Kagura quería tomarse unas vacaciones, se iría a una sauna con las chicas y todo solucionado. Sin embargo, cuando le sorprendió su hermano en plena calle pidiéndola que se fuese con él a cazar monstruos, excusándose en que así recuperarían su relación de hermanos —algo que ella dudaba que recuperase, pero que ahora mismo reconocía que había mejorado considerablemente—, no pudo negarse. Envió a Sadaharu con una nota a la Yorozuya para que ellos le explicasen a todos.

Quizá de _eso_ era de lo único de lo que se arrepentía. Es decir, su marido —que aun sin explicación lógica para su orgullo había aceptado serlo— se merecía saber que ella se había marchado de repente. Sin avisar a nadie, haciendo locuras que solían llevar a cabo los Yato.

Ella era demasiado independiente, maldición. Cuando se había casado con el sádico quizá había olvidado aquello. De que no era solo casarse con él.

Pero bueno, lo que estaba hecho ya no podía cambiarse. Además, seguro que ese tipo no la odiaría ni nada parecido. A pesar de que recibió cartas de Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Gori-san…; ¡hasta de Mayora! Pero nada de parte de él. Ninguno le había nombrado en las cartas tampoco.

Era raro, sí, por eso quizá ahora pensaba que aquel idiota se había merecido algo más de su parte. Bueno, ahora le pediría perdón y todo estaría solucionado. Además, convenció a Kamui de que solo ella podría matarlo, que él no podría involucrarse. Le debía la vida al idiota. Aunque no creía que perdiese contra su hermano, éste llevaba tiempo queriendo matarlo; aun con más ímpetu desde que comenzó a salir con ella hacía cinco años.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Desde los 16 salía con ese capullo, ¿estaba verdaderamente loca, cierto? Bueno, quizá Anego tenía razón con eso que le había dicho cuando iba a casarse con el sádico; eso de que le amaba o algo así.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando definitivamente la nave aterrizó. Se levantó rápido y tomó la gran mochila que se colocó a la espalda y su paraguas, el cual desplegó al pisar tierra. Esa bola de fuego seguía tan molesta como antaño.

Iluminada por el mismo Sol, se mostró su vestimenta. Su vestido era del mismo estilo al que había llevado siempre, solo que éste era blanco, con escote y líneas rojas en los laterales. Llevaba unas cuñas altas en vez de botas y su pelo estaba suelto, sin adornos.

Tenía un único pendiente en su oreja izquierda, el cual era un atrapa-sueños rojo que le llegaba hasta casi el cuello; así se vería bien. Se lo había comprado su hermano como excusa de que él también regalaba cosas.

Kagura siempre creyó que se lo dio por su boda con el sádico. O quizá por los cumpleaños que se había perdido. No negaba que le gustaba, el rojo del pendiente en sí le quedaba genial y lo adoraba; según las clases de moda que le había dado Anego y lo que había entendido, eso pegaba con su pelo. O quizá con su ropa. Meh, ella que sabía; con algo conjuntaba seguro.

Alzó la mirada, para así buscar a sus amigos cuando tuvo que hacer fuerza con sus pies para así evitar caerse de espaldas. Los hermanos Shimura la estaban asfixiando. Ella les sonrió, disculpándose por marcharse de forma repentina y con ganas de contarles todo. Ambos se sorprendieron al verla así de cambiada, casi más madura.

Se alegró cuando _Anego_ le dijo que ese pendiente le quedaba hermoso. Su hermano no era tan inútil como pensaba. Se sonrojó cuando Gori-san nombró algo que _aun_ llevaba en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. _Anego_ le dio un puñetazo por ella. No tardó en llorar al ver a Gin-chan, y aunque se llevó un regaño por irse así, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y romper en lágrimas junto a Shinpachi.

Tardó un par de minutos en recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo alzó de nuevo la cabeza, saludando a Mayora y levantando una ceja al no ver allí al sádico. Porque sí, quería ver a ese idiota. El gorila tenía buen ojo, ya que ella seguía llevando ese anillo plateado sin adornos —pero que brillaba como ninguno— regalado por ese marido que tenía; quien tenía uno también.

—Mayora, Gorila, ¿dónde…?

Inesperadamente para ella, fue interrumpida por Gin-chan, quien la empujaba para salir del lugar e ir a la fiesta que le habían preparado; vamos, donde podría comer hasta hartarse.

—Vamos, Kagura, Sadaharu se acabara tu comida y no lo pagué para que ese chucho se la coma solo.

—Sadaharu no se la comerá, sabe que me enfadaría.

—Ese perro cambia sus hábitos, mocosa.

—No sobre la comida, Gin-chan.

Ambos se miraron, enfrentándose, hasta que las lentes interrumpieron para poner paz; o eso intentó Shinpachi.

—Tranquilo Gin-san, se beberá la leche de fresa que el dejamos —le aclaró Patsuan poniéndose al otro lado de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué hará, _qué_?

—Gin-san, había que retenerlo con algo.

Los gritos de Gintoki se oían por toda la terminal, y mientras que Shinpachi intentaba calmarlo Kagura frunció el ceño, confundida, aunque con ganas de aclararle a Sadaharu que esa era su maldita comida y que era solo suya. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como el Comandante del Shinsegumi tenía un momento que ella llamaría de todo menos romántico con su Otae-san, y entonces pudo ver al Vice-Comandante ladrón de impuestos.

La mirada reprobatoria que le lanzó aclaró una cosa a Kagura: ese sádico no había venido porque estaba molesto con ella; y lo entendía _un poco_. Estaba segura que si Mayora pudiese le regañaría, pero supuso que todos habían acordado no decirle nada; solo había que ver como ahora Shinpachi tiraba de ella mientras convencía a Gintoki que había reservas de leche de fresa donde Otose.

Imaginaba que querían que ella fuera quien lo solucionase, ahora eran un matrimonio o algo así. Debían solucionar ellos sus cosas. _Anego_ ya le había contado de eso y ella había intentado seguirlo, maldición, que había tenido el pequeño error de no avisarle debido a una impulsividad al imaginar una caza de monstruos por el espacio con su hermano. Todo unido a la mejora de su relación con él.

—Kagura-chan —miró a la _Anego_ , quien pasó un brazo por sus hombros—, se me había olvidado preguntarte. ¿Quién te regaló ese pendiente? Parece que esa persona sabe muy bien tus gustos.

Ella se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que si decía que había sido su hermano parecería que había ido de aventura con él por su regalo; ya que no le había contado de ello en sus cartas. Había demasiadas cosas que relatar, maldición.

—E-Es un secreto, _Anego_ —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

A pesar de que ella le sonrió, Kagura de reojo pudo ver que los integrantes del grupo de roba impuestos no estaban muy contentos con su respuesta. ¿Qué esperaban que les dijese? El sádico solo la había regalado ese anillo porque así se marcaban el uno al otro, lo cual él había deseado por mucho tiempo; según le había oído Kagura.

Y aunque ella no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, acabó aceptando —en su fuero interno, por supuesto— que ella de igual manera quería hacer ver que él era su marido. Que ya la tenía a ella, ninguna perra podría quitárselo. Suspiró, siendo jaloneada por la Shimura mayor mientras se sentía a cada momento más intranquila.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con ese sádico?

…

En cuanto la vio escabullirse a la habitación del estúpido de la permanente, Hijikata supo que debía echar una mano. Tanto a ella como a Sougo. Bien sabía que no debía hacerlo, ese idiota quería matarlo día sí y día también, pero en cierta manera quería que fuese feliz.

Quizá así dejase de intentar matarle.

Recordó como ese día se había levantado Sougo, y realmente no podía evitar estar enfadado. Esa mañana habían llegado aquellos idiotas de la Yorozuya a informarles de que Kagura llegaría esa misma tarde. Realmente se alegraba, porque de esa manera quizá el castaño quitaría esa cara de amargado y él dejaría de hacer de su niñera cada vez que se emborrachaba.

Pero cuando ellos vinieron Sougo ya se había marchado hacia horas. Aunque ellos preguntaron por ese sádico, ni Kondo-San ni el propio Hijakata sabían decirles donde se había metido. Pero el adicto a la mayonesa se lo imaginaba, podía suponer la razón de la desaparición de Sougo y sabía que no le vería hasta el día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, ese tipo creía que iba a estar solos en el primer aniversario de bodas con esa china.

Jamás imagino que acabaría viendo a aquel niño tan distinto de su hermana así, de una manera que le hacía enfadar. Demasiado había aguantado esperándola. Y aunque ella viniera así, de repente, y sin él saberlo, Hijikata estaba seguro que Sougo no la perdonaría tan fácil. Se había visto a sí mismo como un idiota, y eso era algo que odiaba cualquiera.

Entró a la habitación, siguiéndola, mientras mantenía un cigarrillo en su boca. Como se imaginaba ella intentaba irse. Esperaba mucha mayonesa por lo que haría.

—Solo vete, mocosa, yo te cubro.

—¿Mayora? ¿Qué estás haciendo, bastardo?

—¡Oe, encima de que te ofrezco mi ayuda me insultas, chica china!

—¿Tu ayuda? ¿Para qué? Sea lo que sea no la necesito.

—Solo márchate ya. Sougo está en el bar a 5 minutos de aquí. Soluciona la que armaste, ¿quieres?

Kagura, sorprendida y con las mejillas levemente coloradas, quiso responderle que no inventara. Vamos, que ella quería escaparse de esa fiesta para ir a buscar a ese sádico, solo para darle su merecido; nada más. Pero no pudo aclarárselo porque él ya se había marchado.

La pelirroja, desde la ventana de la habitación de Gin-chan, bufó, saltando por ella con su paraguas en mano. Su mochila la dejaría ahí para recogerla otro día. No sabía cómo él conocía de sus ganas de ver a ese idiota. Porque sí, la comida había estado maravillosa, pero tenía ganas de verlo y patearlo hasta la muerte por no venir a recibirla a la estación. Y por no venir a su fiesta, claro está.

No había manera de escaparse, ya que todos la preguntaban cosas que ella no dudaba en contestar; eran sobre sus aventuras y sobre baKamui. Además, el resto de sus amigos, Kyuubei, Sacchan, Tsukky…, habían venido, ella tenía que contarles.

Pero la noche había llegado y ella quería irse, al fin y al cabo, ya todos estaban borrachos y esa era su mejor oportunidad. Aunque había un problema, y ese era Gin-chan. Ese permanentado tenía un muy buen oído a pesar de estar bebido. Pudo meterse en su habitación, con la excusa de que guardaría ahí su mochila. Sin embargo tardar más de la cuenta sería sospechoso.

Tuvo suerte que mayora la cubriese, no hubiera podido irse sin su ayuda. Aunque no comprendió lo último que la dijo: ella no había creado problema alguno. Vamos, que solo se había marchado de aventura; ¡aun podía divertirse! Ella era una Yato, tenía que viajar.

Suspiró, sabiendo que debía darle una disculpa a ese sádico. Aunque no quería, claro. Se colocó su pelo al lado contrario de su único pendiente, que estaba en su oreja izquierda, y tras guardar su paraguas en su cintura se adentró en ese bar.

Sinceramente, no esperaba encontrarse lo que vio. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta, mientras observaba al castaño, único cliente, tomar en la barra. Estaba casi igual que hacía un año, con su traje del Shinsegumi, con su pelo largo… _Bueno, podría estar que más guapo que hacía un año._

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojar por unos segundos, hasta que al ver su actitud y al escuchar sus palabras, se quedó shockeada, demasiado como para moverse o hacer algo.

—Viejo, deberías saber que tu sake es más malo que el que tenías antes.

—Mi sake sigue siendo igual de bueno, señor —le dijo el dueño, con un tic leve en una ceja; tosió, no esperaba verlo allí, hacía meses que no le veía—. Creía que no iba a volver, Okita-san.

—Tenía ganas de beber.

—¿Para olvidar?

—Algo así —susurró, moviendo su botella—. Hoy estas muy preguntón, viejo, ¿acaso quieres saber cómo me han engañado?

—¿Engañado? ¿A que se refiere, Okita-san?

—Viejo, te daré un consejo. Las mujeres dan asco. No, las chinas dan asco. Jamás quiera tirarse a una china. Le engañara —se bebió lo que quedaba de su botella, tomando otra y bebiendo casi la mitad de la misma.

—Señor, no debería beber ma…

—No se imagina cuanto orgullo he dejado de lado por ella, viejo. ¡Y de la nada me deja plantado y se va! Seguro ahora está tirándose a algún amanto que elogie su sucia boca.

—Okita-san, no debería hablar así de su mujer. Y menos beber más, creo…

—¿Qué no debería hablar mal de ella, dices? —Cuestionó, furioso, tras dejar caer la botella vacía sobre la barra, levantándose y apoyándose entonces en la barra para no caerse, pero tirando el taburete donde se sentaba en el proceso—. Tienes razón, debería engañarla como ella ha debido engañarme a mí. Ponme otras dos para llevar.

El señor suspiró, recibiendo el dinero que el Capitán le daba, parecía que traía siempre de sobra, ya que esa vez había tomado más a diferencia a de las otras y el dinero le llegaba justo. Sabía que era mejor no opinar, hoy su enfado era mayor que otras veces.

Porque ya había venido más veces a ese lugar el famoso Capitán del Shinsegumi. Le había atendido con paciencia, escuchándole mientras se desahogaba por la misma persona que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ya sea porque la echaba de menos, ya fuera porque se la recordaban; ella estaba presente en esas noches.

—Tome… pero váyase a dormir, Capitán. Hoy no…

—¿Sabes? Ha pasado un maldito año, viejo. Un puto año que no la veo. Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario de bodas; seguro se cree que no lo recordaría, ¿pero como olvidarlo? Y adivina, esa perra no vendrá. Como los otros 358 días que la he estado esperando. Ella seguirá sin venir, porque está haciéndose la héroe con su hermano y comportándose como una perra con su amante de turno.

—Eso…

—¿Es una mierda, verdad? Debo ser el marido más estúpido de todo el universo. Esperando a esa perra y creyendo que volverá; cuando posiblemente ya haya formado otra vida en la que no esté yo.

El dueño del bar iba a abrir la boca, pero se cayó en cuanto alzó la vista, observando a una mujer pelirroja que miraba sin inmutarse al Capitán. Esa mirada ojizarco, ese pelo de color rojo como el fuego; no era posible. ¿Acaso… _ella_ era la mujer de Okita-san? Abrió la boca, sorprendido, y sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

—No te sorprendas tanto, viejo, debí habérmelo esperado —continuó el castaño, tomando las dos botellas que el viejo le entregaba y sin percatarse de nada—. ¿Un matrimonio de un humano y una Yato? Eso jamás se había visto antes, y ahora entiendo el porqué. Aunque siempre creí que si rompíamos ella sería la que estuviera jodida, no yo. Debo dar asco —suspiró, acariciándose el pelo—. Como sea viejo, gracias por escucharme. Iré al club de la _Anego_ , quizá allí haya alguna perra que me entretenga.

Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a andar y salir del lugar a su nuevo destino. Pero cuando alzó la cabeza sus pasos frenaron en seco y las botellas cayeron de sus manos. Solo se oyó el sonido sordo de las mismas rompiéndose, unida a la respiración alterada de él. Rápidamente reaccionó, negando con su cabeza como si estuviese loco.

—Lo que me faltaba por hoy. Por culpa del alcohol imaginar que te has dignado a aparecerte 358 días después. Ojala te mueras, china. Se me quitaron incluso las ganas de beber más, estúpida fantasma.

Avanzó, intentando salir del local, cuando una mano en su hombro le paró. ¿Qué clase de castigo le imponía su cabeza? Esa china que se imaginaba estaba mucho más hermosa que hacía un año, no solo eso, estaba demasiado sexy; mas mujer. Igual pensó que eso sería a causa del tiempo que no la había visto. Posiblemente se tiraría sobre un banco si éste se parecía a la china.

Intentó seguir andando pero esa mano en su hombro se lo impedía. Cerró sus ojos, queriendo despertar de esa jodida pesadilla.

—Suéltame, fantasma. No eres más que un producto de mi imaginación sobre una perra que…

Se calló en cuanto fue a quitar esa mano de encima de su hombro y no la traspasó, sino que la tocó. Abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran e intentó dar pasos hacia delante, pero estos solo le llevaron a trastabillarse y caer al suelo. Sentado en el mismo, aun con la sorpresa plasmada en su cara, la miró sin creérselo.

—Que lamentable, sádico —pronunció con una sonrisa burlona—. Podría matarte ahora mismo sin despeinarme, ¿lo sabías, idiota?

—¿Qué mierda…? —Se tocó la cabeza, aun en shock y sin dejar de mirarla.

—Estoy sorprendida. No esperaba que me echaras tanto de menos, sádico. ¿Ahora te emborrachas cuando tu mujer se va de vacaciones?

Ella dio un paso para acercarse a él, pero el castaño inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás en el suelo. Sougo miraba al mismo mientras fruncía el ceño. La pelirroja, borrando su sonrisa, intentó dar otro paso, pero la voz de él la paró.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, _Yato_.

—Creo que mi primer apellido cambió hace ya un año, _Okita_.

Kagura no podía negar que estaba sorprendida. Desde que había escuchado a ese estúpido lo estaba. Había querido matarlo cuando se había pronunciado sobre ella de manera tan ruin y asquerosa. ¡Había llegado a decir hasta que ella tenía un amante! Maldito gilipollas. Quería matarlo por pensar eso.

Pero dejando de lado la sorpresa de todo ese monologo, que le llamara por su apellido era algo extraño. Jamás le había llamado por su apellido. Mayora tenía razón, ese estúpido ni siquiera quería mirarla. Su mirada en el suelo y, estaba segura que su ceño fruncido, corroboraban eso.

—¿En serio? Creo que no recuerdas cuando pasó eso, puta. Además, posiblemente tengas diferentes apellidos de distintos tipos que te han...

Se calló en cuanto se vio agarrado por el cuello de su uniforme y alzado hasta quedar frente a ella. La pelirroja levantó un puño, dispuesta a disfrutar del golpe que le daría. Intercalaron miradas, pero en eso, la furia que en aquel instante sentía Kagura disminuyó al ver la mirada fría de él. No sentía nada en la misma.

Se preocupó porque su corazón latía de forma diferente; estaba nerviosa porque jamás había visto esa mirada en él. Y menos dirigida hacia ella.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, capullo! —Le gritó, esperando que reaccionase, pero nada pasó; suspiró, buscando relajarse—. Tú sigues siendo mi marido.

—No lo parece. Ni te acordaste de mí cuando te marchaste, ni te has acordado de mí en los 358 días que has estado en el espacio, ni siquiera te has acordado de los días que eran importantes para mí —observó su pendiente y pudo sentir enojo fluyendo de sí, la empujó, librándose de su agarre y consiguiendo mantenerse de pie de alguna manera—. Parece que has estado demasiado entretenida como para pensar en un humano.

Ella abrió la boca, cerrándola segundos después. Sí, sabía lo que se refería; pero ella se había acordado. No podría dejarle solo aunque estuviera en otro lugar del espacio.

—Sí que me acordé, te mandé cartas y…

—Entenderás que desde que te fuiste, sin avisar a la persona que se supone que es tu marido, quemase todas tus cartas que me hacían llegar. ¿Para qué leerlas? Me valía una mierda lo que me dijeses. Tú te habías ido, y yo no te había importado en absoluto.

—¡Eso no es así…! —Mordió su labio, apretando sus manos en puños—. ¡Bueno, puede que sea _algo_ así! Pero estaba emocionada, Kamui…

—¿Entonces debo entender que cada vez que estés emocionada te irás 358 días a quien sabe dónde sin avisarme? ¿O qué cada vez que te visite el criminal irás con él a cazar monstruos sin importarte nada más?

—¡Deja de recordar los días que estuve fuera, idiota! ¡Y eso no pasa como dices! Solo ha sido esta vez y lo sabes. Extrañamente baKamui quería mejorar las cosas entre nosotros y que tengamos una relación de hermanos más cercana. Entonces…

—No me vale —ella le miró, enfadada porque le interrumpiese—. Nada de lo que me digas me vale —él posó su mano derecha en su cara, ocultando así las ganas de romperse que tenía; no dejaría que le viese. Había observado que ella también llevaba su anillo, pero aunque eso le animaba, tampoco le valía—. Ni siquiera que hayas venido hoy me vale. Te he necesitado todo este tiempo, y tú nunca has estado.

—Yo… —ella se tocó su pendiente, intentando relajarse—. Sé que me he comportado horrible contigo, sádico. Lo sé, lo he sabido desde que he llegado aquí y he pensado en cómo me fui, desde que vi a Mayora, y sus miradas, junto a Gorila y no te vi recibiéndome; ni en esa fiesta. Maldición, yo en verdad…

—¿Sabes lo que tampoco me vale en este momento, Kagura? Son tus disculpas. No quiero oírlas, no necesito oírlas —él comenzó a andar hacia ella, pero la pelirroja sabía que no se pararía frente a ella—. Ahora es cuando puedes marcharte. Quizá el que te regaló el pendiente pueda soportar tus idas y venidas, que un día desaparezcas y que otro aparezcas y te comportes como si nada hubiese pasado.

Él pasó a su lado, caminando por la calle junto al bar, parándose tan solo unos segundos mientras quitaba la mano de su cara. Kagura pudo verle de reojo, y en ese momento se cercioró que en verdad se había comportado como una niñata. Como una jodida estúpida que hacia sufrir al tipo que quería. Porque en sus ojos, aunque no caían lágrimas de ellos, se veía la… _decepción_ que ella le había causado.

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo pronunciar nada. Ni siquiera para decirle que ese pendiente era un regalo de Kamui, que ella jamás podría estar con otro que no fuera él.

—Le admiro y le compadezco, aunque quizá no sea el único —Sougo continuó sus pasos, aunque tambaleantes, firmes y seguros—. No mereces todo lo que he dado por ti, ¿sabías? Aun borracho estoy seguro que no quiero volver a verte, ni a hablarte. Maldita sea, Kagura, no he deseado que nadie que se muera de la manera que deseo que te mueras tú en estos momentos.

—¿Sí? Entonces mátame —esa voz lo frenó, aun sin estar en sus cinco sentidos podía jurar que aquella noche sería un antes y un final; se giró, mirándola seriamente—. Si tan seguro estás y tanto me odias, mátame.

—No merece la pena —quiso volver a retomar el paso, pero volvió a pararse, su voz lo hizo de nuevo.

—Cobarde. Tiras la piedra pero escondes la mano —tomó su paraguas y se lo lanzó, él lo cogió, aunque eso provocara que cayese al suelo. Estaba aturdido, podría decirse—. ¿Y bien, sádico?

—Matarte así no tendría… —se cayó al verla delante de él, apuntándose a sí misma al pecho con el paraguas que él agarraba—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Facilitarte las cosas. Sé que no quieres escucharme, y lo entiendo. Posiblemente yo ya te hubiera apaleado —suspiró, mirándole sincera—. Lo siento. De verdad lo hago. La he cagado y me arrepiento. Pero déjame aclararte algo: jamás te he engañado, ¿cómo has podido pensar eso, capullo?; este pendiente me lo regaló… Kamui, se excusó diciendo que quería darme algo así como un nuevo comienzo, no me lo esperaba de verdad; y me importas más de lo que parece. Siempre ha sido así.

Él apretó con fuerza su paraguas, perdiéndose de nuevo en su mirada, pero sin aflojar en absoluto sus manos. No tenía ni idea de porqué ahora al idiota del criminal le había dado por regalarle algo a ella. Aunque quien sabe, y quizá lo que había dicho a ella era verdad. Nadie sabía con ese tipo de sonrisa eterna.

Aun así ese dato no cambiaba nada. A pesar de que un alivio, al ver que no había pasado la situación de que alguien le obsequiase algo y que ella lo aceptase con esa maldita sonrisa, se instaló en su pecho sin su permiso.

Porque Okita no quería oírla, porque ella era su maldita debilidad. No quería que hablase, porque, _maldita sea_ , si lo hacía… solo tenía ganas de retenerla por siempre junto a él.

—Te he mirado más veces que a Gin-chan, te lo aseguro. No al principio, pero en los últimos años lo he hecho. No solo como una persona a la que por cojones _debía_ superar, sino como alguien a quien quería proteger. Una persona que, aunque sea estúpida, quería que permaneciera a mi lado —respiró hondo, soltando todo lo que le decía el corazón—. Soy impulsiva, lo sé; pero no pensé en mucho más que en tener al Kamui de antes a mi lado. Y también soy egoísta, porque no quiero que vuelva a alejarse de mí… como tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.

—Cállate —susurró él, con voz débil.

—Así que si quieres matarme lo entenderé, aunque no te aseguro que moriré, la gran Kagura-Sama es un hueso duro de _morder_... Humph, no era morder. Era otra cosa que no recuerdo. Bueno, eso.

—Cállate —volvió a decir, subiendo la voz.

—Así que ten por seguro que si no muero, volveré a hablar contigo una y otra vez —ella no cerraría la boca, porque necesitaba quitar esa mirada de sus ojos; aunque en cierta manera le aliviaba que la mirada que tenía ahora ya no era tan fría como la de antes—. Quiero que me perdones, aun así tenga que… _arrastrarme_ —susurró, mordiéndose la lengua ligeramente—. Al fin y al cabo, no solo tú has perdido tu orgullo conmigo; yo lo hecho también. Porque…

—Kagura, cállate.

—Es realmente molesto, ¿sabías? —Dijo, tras cerrar unos segundos sus ojos, el que la llamase por su nombre en esa situación le hacía saber que él también estaba serio; pero ella no se rendiría así como así—. Es jodidamente molesto eso de estar tan unida a una persona que hace la tengas presente en todo momento, incluso en los días lluviosos.

Él disminuyó levemente su fuerza en el paraguas, la miró sorprendido. No pudo soltar nada de sus labios, porque no esperaba aquello. Kagura siempre había sido sentimental, en todas sus acciones lo demostraba; su impulsividad lo acreditaba. Pero aquellas palabras eran una metáfora tan impropia de ella que no pudo decir nada.

La pelirroja continuaría hablando, y el castaño no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar de nuevo el paraguas, cerrando sus ojos; rabioso. Dijera lo que dijese no se veía capaz de perdonarla, no cuando ella ni tan siquiera pensaba en él tan fuerte como él lo hacía en ella.

—Odio que digas… no, _odio_ que tan siquiera pienses que no me importas, bastardo. Que… solamente era la tinta la que caía en algunas cartas cuando te las enviaba —maldijo, cerrando sus ojos ante las lágrimas que querían caer de éstos—. Gilipolleces. ¡Siempre actúas creyendo que tienes razón por sobre todo el mundo, maldito bastardo; así, pensando gilipolleces! ¡No eres Dios, Sougo! —Suspiró, intentando relajarse—. Así que asegúrate de recordar que no estoy casada contigo por nada, capullo. Que…

—¡Kagura, cállate!

Su grito fue al mismo tiempo que el sonido del paraguas cayendo al suelo. Las manos de él en sus hombros la obligaron a abrir sus ojos. Pudo notar como él los apretaba con fuerza, sin mirarla. Se mordió el labio, deseando volver un año atrás en el tiempo, ir al apartamento que compartían y llevársele con ella por el espacio. Maldita sea, no quería separarse de él de nuevo.

¿Qué más podría hacer para que la perdonara? No tenía idea de que más podría decirle o prometerle. Sabía que había roto algo que ni tan siquiera se había planteado romper. Quizá también se había tomado el matrimonio con él como un mero formalismo a lo que tenían. Ella no necesitaba nada más.

Eso posiblemente fue lo que no calculó, el que para Sougo no fue un mero acto. Que independientemente de cómo era su relación antes habían dado un paso más; uno irreversible para ambos. Sin embargo, un año después, Kagura se había dado cuenta de esto. De que no había tomado la importancia que merecía a su matrimonio con él.

Había pensado que todo seguiría igual, que se preocuparían el uno del otro ocultando su orgullo, que estarían uno en la Yorozuya y otro en el Shinsegumi algunas noches sin problemas, que el resto vivirían juntos; como llevaban haciendo un par de años. Discutiendo por estupideces, molestándose por absurdeces, estando juntos por el mero hecho de quererse a su manera.

Pero la pelirroja debía haberse dado cuenta de que no era solo una banal relación en lo que se habían comprometido hacía un año. Y ahora se cercioraba de que tenía un anillo en su mano derecha, y que eso quería decir que ya tenía a alguien a su lado para toda la vida. O así le había dicho su madre que pasaría cuando se casase.

Solo que ella no pensó en ello. Su fallo fue no pensar en lo tenían. La Yato quería tenerlo por siempre con ella. Pero sus genes aventureros y de cazadores de monstruos le traicionaron. Porque era muy difícil el ver a su hermano y negarse a irse con él; además de la ocasión de mejorar su relación.

Ni tan siquiera se planteó negárselo; por eso se odiaba a sí misma. Había herido a aquél sádico, porque ni pensó en que ella estaba casada. Que debía informarle que se iba, que no era por carta como debía hacerlo y que tampoco era Gin-chan quien debía decírselo.

Mordió su labio, apartando la cabeza hacia otro lado; sabiendo que no se merecía ni que la escuchase.

—¿No vas a matarme? —Susurró ella.

—Sin duda te mereces eso y más —las palabras del chico fueron algo brutal para Kagura, demasiado reveladoras en alguien como él.

Ya que ella lo entendió, comprendiendo una razón más de porqué estaba con ese sádico. Del porqué le quería. _Del porqué él no iba a matarla_. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen por ellos. Ese tipo no se merecería lo que le había hecho, por muy sádico gilipollas que fuese.

Era una maldita egoísta, ya que no pudo evitarlo. Le miró de reojo, aun observando que se mantenía en esa postura: agarrando sus hombros y con la cabeza gacha. Se lanzó hacia él, abrazándole y escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

Sentía el roce del largo cabello de él en su piel, y nadie podía imaginarse que el abrazarle y ese suave tacto, ya le suponía una tranquilidad que años atrás juraría no encontrar jamás con él. Tenía las manos en la ancha espalda de él, la cual apretaba contra ella, sabiendo que Sougo no le devolvía el abrazo.

Las razones de él antes serían claras, pero ahora eran tan borrosas que inexplicablemente sus manos temblaban al recibir su abrazo. Tragó saliva, negándose a devolvérselo. Se había prometido no verse traicionado por nadie más, mucho menos por la persona que más daño podría hacerle.

No era cobardía, simplemente era el nuevo muro que había levantado. Ese año había sido el peor de su vida, todo le había ido tan mal que si no llega a ser por el bastardo de Hijikata y Kondo-san posiblemente estaría más que perdido. Cuando asimiló que ella se había marchado sin importarle nada ni tan siquiera él mismo, su marido, levantó ese muro ante él, prometiéndose que esa mujer no volvería a hacerle daño.

Pero ahora, al verla retornar a él el día de su aniversario de bodas, explicándole su marcha —algo que el castaño no deseaba oír— y llorando de la manera en la que lo hacía, sentía que ese muro estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Le había costado mucho construirlo; demasiado. Y esa mujer en tan solo 10 minutos había tirado todo su esfuerzo a la basura.

Jamás pensó tener una debilidad de tal calibre.

—Lo siento —repitió ella, sollozando.

—No es suficiente. Nada es suficiente —volvió a decir él, apretando sus manos en puños, controlando su voz irregular—. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarte algo que viene en tu sangre? Maldita sea, no quiero vivir la mierda que he pasado todo este año cuando vuelvas a marcharte.

—No me iré de nuevo —apretó más fuerte, solo que sin hacerle daño—. No sin avisártelo.

—¿Y tendré que quedarme aquí, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, esperando a que vuelvas?

—Podrías venir conmigo, eso sería la mejor solución, sádico. Serían como unas vacaciones y…

—No puedo. No puedo sacrificar todo lo que tengo, aparte de ti, por irme cuando tu sangre quiera —ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como sangre salía de su labio de lo fuerte que lo mordía—. Somos egoístas, acepta que…

—Me niego. Me niego a dejar de ser una Yato. Me niego a no disfrutar de lo que me gusta —se apartó lentamente de él, tomando valor y agarrándole de las mejillas para mirarle fijamente—. Como también me niego a perderte…, Sougo.

Él soltó un bufido, sin cortar su mirada con ella.

—No puedes tener todo.

—¿Y quién dice eso? Daré lo que sea, me esforzaré al máximo para no abandonar a lo que amo.

—Estás comportándote de manera estúpida. No volveré a parecer un gilipollas cuando te marches de nuevo. Eso es a lo que yo me niego, Kagura.

—¿Por tu estúpido orgullo?

—Por supuesto. ¿No es eso a lo que tú estás aludiendo todo el maldito tiempo? —Posó sus manos sobre las de ella, retirándolas de un tirón—. A tu orgullo como Yato, pavoneándote de cazar monstruos y de disfrutar mientras lo haces sin pensar en nada más.

—¡Ya te dije que sí pensaba en ti, idiota! ¿¡Qué más necesitas para entenderlo!?

—¡Las cartas no me valen, Kagura! —Gritó, sabía que diría lo que jamás querría haber pronunciado; maldito alcohol—. ¡No me valdrán cuando vea llegar al tu padre o al estúpido de tu hermano con tu cuerpo sin vida en una caja! ¡No me valdrán cuando me digan que moriste para salvar a alienígenas que me importan una mierda! ¡Maldita sea! —Se puso una mano en la cara, odiándose a sí mismo y al sake—. Nada valdrá para cuando te pierda como perdí a mi hermana.

La pelirroja jamás se esperó algo como eso. Sabía que el hombre que tenía delante estaba hablándole desnudo —no literalmente, claro está—. El alcohol estaba haciendo lo inimaginable. Su marido en esos momentos no sería el mismo que el que sería en la mañana. Ella sabía que posiblemente sería peor, ya que quizá ni la miraría.

Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero nada se le ocurría. Se limpió las lágrimas, maldiciéndose. Solo pudo pronunciar su nombre, lo único con lo que sabía que no la cagaría más.

—Sougo…

—¿No te das cuenta? Si no valoras tu propia vida como algo que no solo te importa a ti misma, ya que le importa a más gente también por si no lo has notado, ¿cómo voy a perdonarte? ¿Cómo voy a aceptar tus actos que a lo largo me dejarán… de nuevo? —Cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza, negándose a romperse definitivamente, negándose repetir que no quería verse así, _solo_ , más tiempo—. Seré egoísta, pero no quiero volver a ser el incompetente que no pudo salvar a su hermana; que no podrá salvar a la mujer que ama.

—¿Valorar mi vida? ¿Crees que no la valoro? —Apretó los puños, ella no necesitaba ser salvada, maldición—. Soy independiente, idiota. No necesito que nadie me salve.

—Es obvio que no la valoras. Ni tan siquiera te das cuenta de quienes tienes a tu alrededor —dijo, ignorando de nuevo ese orgullo Yato de mierda.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Está claro que valoro a todos! Incluso a ti aunque no lo creas, bastardo.

—¿Crees que soy el único que no ha podido soportarlo? ¿Crees que _Danna_ y Shinpachi han estado riendo mientras tú estabas fuera? ¿O que _Anego_ se encontraba sonriendo con Kondo-san siempre? —Levantó su cabeza, mirándola mientras una lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos—. No seas hipócrita.

Kagura volvió a cerciorarse de sus actos. Esta de vez comprendiendo completamente todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Porque se había marchado sin avisar, y a pesar de la carta que le había dejado a Gin-chan, era verdad que no les había sentado bien. Pero aun así todos habían ido a recibirla con una sonrisa.

Se sentía tan estúpida. Quiso borrar sus lágrimas, pero solo consiguió que estas saliesen más al ver a Sougo intentando quitárselas también. Parece que cuando bebía se exponía totalmente. Y ella odiaba verlo así.

—Yo… mierda, l-lo siento. Ya sé que hice mal y me he disculpado por ello ya varias veces, maldición. Aunque quizá no sea suficiente —susurró esto último, comprendiendo algo que no quería.

—Nunca lo será.

—¿Entonces? —Le vio levantar una ceja, mirándole confundido; ella retiró sus lágrimas, dolida al saber lo que vendría—. Es decir, yo quiero estar contigo, por si no está claro. Pero no sé cómo pensaras tú porque…

—Creo que es obvio: si no puedes asegurarme nada de lo que hemos hablado, no deberíamos estar juntos.

Él la miró esperando que ella hiciera un esfuerzo, que a pesar de todo no se alejase de él. Era un alivio que ella también quisiera estar con él, pero no era suficiente.

Aunque, maldita sea, ahora mismo incluso se planteaba el abandonar todo por ella; a la mierda su orgullo y casi todo lo que amaba. Pero… incomprensiblemente, no era capaz. Los restos del muro que ella había roto con tal facilidad seguían ahí para recordárselo; recordarle eso que él se había prometido.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —expresó en voz baja, odiándose; no podía renegar de quien era.

—No esperaba menos —habló, serio, pero defraudado—. Supongo que nos veremos alguna vez, _Yato_.

—Sí, nos iremos viendo… _Okita_.

Él se levantó, sorprendiéndose cuando no se cayó al hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta tras _despedirse_ , comenzando a andar con dificultad pero sin intenciones de mostrarse otra vez débil ante ella.

Por su parte, la ojizarco le veía marcharse aun sentada en el suelo; hoy dormiría en la Yorozuya. No era capaz de decirle "adiós", y él tampoco había podido. Maldita sea, Kagura se odiaba. No era capaz de abandonarlo todo por él; aunque Sougo tampoco por ella. Pero lo entendía, porque no podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que él podría morirse en cualquier misión en el espacio.

En Edo no le asustaba aquello, porque sabía que no moriría. Sin embargo, el espacio no era lo mismo, y aunque ella iría con él sin dudar allí, luego sabía que no durarían mucho tiempo. Se levantó, apoyándose en la pared del bar y posándose el ante-brazo derecho en los ojos.

De nuevo lloraba, sabiendo que había perdido algo que se negaba a perder. Que no quería perder. Pero quizá él tenía razón, porque ella yéndose no solo lo había perdido a él, ya que quizá Gin-chan y Shinpachi habían quedado defraudados con ella. Sabía que pasara lo que pasase no les perdería, pero otra cosa era la confianza que tenían en ella. ¿Eso se habría desquebrajado también?

Mirando al cielo, perdida y sin saber qué hacer, se preguntó si su decisión era lo correcto.

No podría estar sin la Yorozuya, no podría estar sin sus aventuras por el espacio y, por supuesto, no podría estar en Edo sin Sougo. Le dolería el verle algún día, quizá patrullando o quizá con alguna chica. Le dolería el no pelearse con él, el no vanagloriarse de romperle más huesos que él a ella; el verle feliz junto a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Estaba claro que jamás iba a renunciar a la Yorouya, jamás podría; ni siquiera se lo planteaba —por Dios, eran su segunda familia—. ¿Pero era correcto aquello? ¿El renunciar a Sougo —a la única persona con la que se planteaba formar su propia familia— antes que a su sangre Yato? ¿Antes que a su familia fuera de la Tierra? ¿Estaba aquello bien?

La pelirroja no lo sabía, pero si eso estaba bien quemaba —y dolía— tanto como el mismo Sol.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Y os preguntaréis que porqué lo acabo en drama y con final abierto. Pues a decir verdad, decírselo a mi cabeza fjdsidjfcd. Me imaginé el final instantáneamente unido al drama, no era capaz de separarlo. Y si continuaba esto superaban las 9000 palabras y ya creo que sería exagerado (?). Podéis matarme, porque incluso yo sufro con este final:).

El pendiente de Kagura es como uno de esos pendientes grandes de una única oreja, no sé si se me entiende (?). Yo quiero ponerme uno, quedan súper bonitos. Pero aun no sé cuál diuwhuvidjwijvdiwidjv.

Tan tontos son ambos, rindiéndose y aferrándose a lo que está seguro antes que jugársela todo a una y disfrutar, vivir y amar el tiempo que sea; pase lo que pase, siendo felices por un tiempo que viene con fecha de caducidad. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, _eso_ lo hacemos todos. Sí, eso de aferrarnos a lo seguro antes que ir tras un futuro incierto; triste, pero real.

¿Por qué este fic con este día? Quería drama, y quise hacerlo desde una perspectiva de un Sougo desnudo. No literalmente —a pesar de que quieraxD—, sino de manera que no pueda evitar decir lo que piensa, lo que siente, sin ocultarle nada a su mayor debilidad ahora que no está Mitsuba.

...

 **Reviews:**

Guest: Sougo es puro love, y mas con Kagura(?). Saludos; te agradezco el review:3. Mis disculpas si tardo, la universidad me chupa la sangre.

...

Mierda conmigo, amo el drama y sufro mientras filosofeo… y entonces sufro más. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, espero vuestras observaciones de todo tipo, estaré encantada de contestaros. Que estéis genial, besos.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


	6. Día 6

Ya solo me queda uno y termino, con solo más de tres meses de retraso *se aplaude*. Soy demasiado, lo sé (?) xD.

La canción será _Earned It — The Weekend._ Porque amo de la BSO de 50 sombras.

Palabras: 2369.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Día 6: Cadenas y Látigos.

.

.

—¡Suéltame, _aru_!

— _Nope_.

—¿¡Estas jodiendome, sádico!?

—Eh… no. ¿Pero quieres que lo haga? Vaya, china, que rápida. Espera al menos a la primera cita —le dijo con su semblante monótono; divirtiéndose, pero sin demostrarlo.

—¡Muérete, _pervertido-retrasado-bastardo_! ¿¡Quién mierda querría una cita contigo!? ¡Y si me jodes yo te jodere mas, estúpido! ¡Además de que yo no necesito esperar a tus sueños para pegarte e insultarte, _aru_!

Si a Sougo le hubieran hablado hace años de esa pelirroja, que estaba atada a los barrotes de la cama en su humilde apartamento, no habría creído jamás que existiera una persona tan tonta e ingenua como ella. Una joven de 16 años que unía tres insultos diferentes creyendo que aquello tendría más efecto en él.

Pero en cambio la realidad era bastante diferente. El de ojos vino solo grababa en su memoria su cara. Ya que jamás se iba a olvidar de una chica tan lerda, era un espécimen extraño digno de admirar antes de que se extinga. Eso sin contar que era imposible olvidar tantas estupideces al minuto.

—Relájate, retardada. Recuerda que prometiste…

—¡No te prometí nada, deja de inventar, bastardo!

—Recuerda que prometiste —repitió, con un suspiro, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras— servirme el día de hoy por…

—¿¡Que mierda!? ¡No prometí servirte, _aru_! ¡Quedamos en que te devolvería el favor!

—Exacto —concedió él, cansado de tanta interrupción; quizá debería empezar ya—, y me lo has de devolver como la perra que eres.

—¡No hablamos nada de cadenas, sádico! ¡Y ve al bar de _Anego_ si quieres una perra, chihuahua! Dijiste… —se frenó, sonrojándose y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado; no diría eso.

—Sí, china, tú estás aquí porque te salvé la vida. Quedamos en que serías mi perra por hoy.

—¡No me jodas, _aru_! ¡Quedamos en que estaría contigo hoy, nada más, pervertido de mierda!

Él sonrió malvadamente, acercándose a ella hasta llevar su cabeza casi junto a la suya. Ella no se movió, a pesar de que su sonrojo fuera más notable. Jamás se achantaría ante el sádico. Él disfrutó de su vergüenza, preguntándose que pasaría si usase las esposas.

—Ah, china, no lo entiendes —pronunció negando con la cabeza—. Como te dije, siendo mía por un día me devolverás el favor, así que teóricamente no puedes negarte a nada. Digamos que... eres mi 'M' el día de hoy.

—¡Ni hablar, _aru_! ¡Jamás seré tu masoquista, tú eres el que está a mis pies!

—Los pies después, china; ahora, viendo las cadenas que atan tus manos —dijo, pasando una mano por uno de sus brazos desnudos; ella iba con su típico vestido, y Sougo se preguntaba qué pasaría si lo rasgase por _accidente_ —, he pensado que no estarían mal unas esposas que enrojecieran tu piel… quizás hasta hacerte sangrar.

—¡No me toques, pervertido! —Casi chilló, queriendo ignorar ese cosquilleo que sintió—. ¡Qué asco, _aru_! ¡Vete a regalar coches a otra gente, sádico!

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó levantando una ceja, mirándola sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¡Seguro ahora tienes un látigo y una cinta, _aru_! ¡Métetelos por el trasero!

—Oh —miró hacia atrás, viendo el látigo asomándose en su armario—. ¿Tan rápido quieres ir ya? —Luego sonrió, perverso—. Me sorprendiste, china, no te creía tan creativa. No usaría una tela así para vendarte los ojos, pero creo que con mi antifaz bastaría —con una de sus manos palmeó su cabeza, felicitándola por cosa tan rara en ella—. Buena idea.

—¡Muérete! —Gritó, moviéndose, y haciendo que él se apartara de ella, aunque no pudo soltarse, las cadenas en sus pies y manos eran _muy_ fuertes—. ¡O mejor, vete a tocar el piano, te le tiraré encima cuando menos te lo esperes, _aru_!

—¿Fumaste? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada; esa mocosa alucinaba, quizá había apretado demasiado flojo las cadenas a la cama—. No tengo un piano —aclaró, apoyando una mano sobre la cama donde ella estaba a _su_ merced, a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla de la misma.

—¡No tienes nada, sádico! ¡Es penoso, _aru_! —Comenzó a reírse, dejando a Sougo helado y mirándola sombrío, ¿se atrevía a reírse de él?—. ¿Qué clase de _Christian Grey_ eres? ¡Das pena!

—No soy como ese tipo. Yo soy único, perra.

—¿No? Oh, oh. ¿No me digas que eres más de _Anastasia_? ¿Trabajas en una ferretería, _aru_? —Volvió a reírse, casi lloraba de las carcajadas que soltaba—. Tranquilo, sádico de bajo nivel, más tarde puedo enseñarte mi cuarto rojo.

—Traeré el látigo —pronunció, enfadado, y con una expresión que congelaría a cualquiera; pero Kagura era la excepción.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Sádico de bajo nivel? ¿Acaso quería sufrir? Ahora él le enseñaría su propio cuarto rojo. Y no requería moverse a otra habitación ni nada parecido. Y bueno, en cuanto al color…, ella lo ayudaría. Maldita sea. Mocosas como ella no deberían leer novelas para mayores de edad. ¿Qué clase de 'padre' era el _Danna_?

La observó serio tras tomar el látigo, y se molestó aún más al verla relajada, ya sin intentar soltarse. A ver, que él no quería que se fuese, pero sí que se resistiera. ¡Por eso era que la china era especial! El resto se sometían a él sin problemas, pero ella se resistía, lo peleaba, lo desafiaba.

Cerró sus ojos, pensando una manera de castigarla. De igual manera ya no era como antes. Y si esa mocosa había leído ese libro algo debía haber cambiado en ella. Sonrió levemente, y moviendo su látigo de un lado a otro se dirigió hacia ella, quien inmediatamente le miró desconfiada.

—Oye china, me he dado cuenta que sabes leer —ella frunció el ceño, molesta—. Digo, si sabes de que va ese libro es que has leído algo más a partes de las etiquetas de esa basura que comes. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, dudo que hayas leído esas etiquetas —sonrió, malévolamente, mientras se subía a la cama, poniendo ambas rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Zampas como una cerda.

—¿¡Quieres morir, sádico bastardo!? ¡En cuanto me liberé te meteré el paraguas por ese lugar donde no da la luz del sol, _aru_!

—A mi trasero sí que le da la luz del sol...

—¡Muérete! ¡Pero antes límpiate el trasero, _aru_! ¡Seguro que mi paraguas se llenara de mierda!

—Pero que guarra. Eso dio asco, china. Incluso para _Gintama_ es demasiado.

—¡Es _Gintama_! ¡Deben estar acostumbrados a Gin-chan!

Suspiró, pensando en sus siguientes palabras. Planeando sus próximos movimientos. Que divertido sería aquello.

—Me doy cuenta, china, de que has aprendido muchas cosas. Ya sabes: a leer, a saber lo que es un piano, sobre objetos para sádicos, algo de un cuarto rojo para hacer cosas de mayores y sobre traseros… —la miró, dejando el látigo a un lado de la cama para luego inclinarse sobre ella—. Pero, mocosa, ¿leíste todo el libro?

—¡Aléjate, bastardo! ¿Por quien me tomas, mocoso de mierda? ¡Claro que me leí todo el libro, _aru_!

—Es un libro erótico.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con ello? ¡No me fue difícil leerlo, estúpido!

—Ya veo… china, ¿tanto te gustó leer sobre relaciones sexuales? Y yo te creía más cortada en ese aspecto.

—¿E-Eh? No fue… molesto, es decir, f-fue divertido.

Se sonrojó, poniéndose nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que significaba ese término y al recordar como Gin-chan había recortado las hojas en las que creía que su querida Kagura perdería su inocencia, pero el de la permanente no sabía que a la pelirroja le había dado tiempo a leer un par de párrafos.

Sougo quiso reír ante las palabras de ella. "Divertido" no era la palabra que él esperaba que ella usaría, pero el verla ahora con la mirada apartada le confirmó que le mentía. Quizá sabía de qué iba y conocía algo, pero leerlo no lo había hecho.

Llevó sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, subiéndolas hasta pasar por sus cadenas y posarse sobre las suaves manos de la chica. Las tomó, sin entrelazarlas, a la vez que se inclinaba más hasta estar cara a cara con ella, quien le miraba como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Pudo verla decirle algo que él ignoró, y se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, _aru_? A-Aléjate, bastardo.

—Puedo mostrártelo.

—¿El qué?

—Mi trasero —hizo una mueca ante el dolor de sentir las pequeñas manos de ella apretar las suyas, molesta por sus palabras—. Puedo mostrarte lo que hacían en esas páginas, estúpida. Mi trasero va incluido en ello, pero solo te enseñaré lo principal.

—¡Ni hablar! —Casi chilló, avergonzada y enfada a partes iguales, haciendo que él casi riera.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Esto no entraba en nuestro trato, _aru_! ¡Ni siquiera lo de las cadenas y el látigo entraba, jodido sádico!

—Aun no usé el látigo, no puedes incluirlo…

—Además, no quiero que un bastardo como tú me muestre… _esto_ —ante la mirada seria de él ella maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba tener que decirlo—. Es decir, bastardo, tú no eres ni mi novio ni mi primer amor ni ninguna de esas mierdas, _aru_. Solo eres mi rival.

El silencio de él formó un ambiente tan tenso que Kagura pensaba que se había molestado tanto como para no volver a hablarle. Y que lo hiciera, a ella le daba igual. Pero mierda, que tampoco había dicho nada malo. Es decir, había sido _casi_ sincera. Bueno, en realidad no había sido sincera. ¡Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo! La mirada del castaño no cambiaba, y eso la molestaba en cierta manera.

¿Qué mierda estaría pensando?

Aunque habían pasado unos minutos en absoluto silencio, Sougo seguía sorprendido, no se esperaba tal reacción de su parte. Esa mocosa podía ser madura y pensar como una persona en ocasiones. Realmente le sorprendía.

—Las primeras veces siempre duelen, china. Incluido el primer amor —ella levantó una ceja, lo cual él aprovechó para continuar hablando antes de que dijera alguna estupidez—. Así que como tu primer rival humano debo enseñarte como duele.

—¿¡Me estás jodiendo!? ¡No puedes unir cosas que no tienen nada que ver, bastardo engreído!

—Puedo usar el látigo para unirlas.

—¡Claro que no, _aru_! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa con el látigo!? ¡Estas obsesionado, imbécil!

—¿ _Christian_ no lo usaba?

—No que yo recuerde… —se quedó unos segundos pensando hasta que observó la pequeña sonrisa de él inmediatamente se sonrojó, viéndose descubierta—. ¡Muérete! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Muérete!

—Entonces yo te enseñaré a usarlo, china.

—¡No me enseñaras nada! —Se removió, sin éxito, al verle acercarse a ella—. ¡A-Aléjate, sádico!

—¿Debería darte de morder algo…? —Cuestionó, pensativo, con una sonrisa totalmente sádica mientras respiraba sobre sus labios.

Kagura temía que él acabara de acercarse a su boca. _Porque eso no estaba planeado._ Y maldita sea, si pudiera moverse ya le hubiera pateado lejos de allí. Mandaría a tomar por saco todo y se iría. _¡Aunque el Gorila no la pagase si lo hiciera!_

Sin embargo, no podía. Al alzar la vista y ver —y sentir— a su pequeña nariz ser tocada por la nariz de ese bastardo, pensó que quizá —lo que podría llevar a cabo en esos momentos— no era una _mala_ venganza.

En absoluto. Sería genial. Que se jodiese.

—No es necesario, bastardo, _aru_.

Aun atada, pudo moverse lo suficiente como para alzar su cabeza hacia él. Sougo no creía que la mocosa fuera a besarlo, pero maldita sea como parecía — y deseaba— eso. Distraído con los ojos en los labios de ella, cometió el error de bajar su guardia, lo cual ella aprovechó para morderle su nariz hasta hacerle sangre.

Él gruñó, ella rió. También podía ser una sádica. Ella jamás sería su M, puto bastardo. Que siguiese soñando. Con una mano en la nariz, Sougo la miró enfadado. Apretando los dientes y viendo como en verdad su nariz no dejaba de sangrar. Sería bestia aquella machorra.

—¡Casi me la arrancas, _Godzilla_!

—¿¡A quien llamas _Godzilla_ , bastardo!? ¡Es lo que te mereces, _aru_!

—No te vas a librar de esas cadenas, china. Verás qué tan sádico puedo ser.

—Las cadenas pueden romperse, capullo.

—Las mías no, machorra. Estarás atada a mí de por vida. Si se te ocurre escapar… por algo tengo el látigo.

—Das tanto asco, _aru_ —se quejó con el ceño fruncido, quería matarlo en verdad—. Aunque la sangre te beneficia, sádico. Quizás, y hasta consigas lo que te propones.

Él se la quedó mirando por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Se imaginó que ella se refería a matar a Hijikata —o eso supuso nada más que por sus labios susurrando _'Mayora'_ como si no quisiera la cosa—. ¿Le estaría prestando su ayuda? Aunque la oferta era tentadora, a él, en esos momentos, Hijikata le importaba menos de lo que ya le importaba. Es decir, _menos que nada_.

—Oh. China, siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

Y a pesar de que Sougo escuchó el _'corten'_ que ponía fin al _intento_ de _OVA_ que estaban grabando y a Gintoki gritar como un poseso que se bajase de su pequeña e inocente Kagura, él ya estaba besando sus labios. También apretaba sus cadenas mientras tomaba sin contemplación sus manos. Obviamente, tenía el látigo a su derecha por si las cadenas no funcionasen.

Aunque dudaba que lo necesitara, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba correspondiendo, y por una mordida de él su labio sangraba. Por lo que si ambos estaban sangrando en aquellos momentos, podían excusarse en que eran esas heridas lo que le estaban provocando su pleito con los labios de su rival.

Que nada tenía que ver con que deseasen hacer aquello con todas sus fuerzas ni con que unos fans habían aparecido de la nada frenando a Gintoki que venía hacia ellos para matar a Sougo —dándoles tiempo para alargar ese contacto un tiempo más—. Aunque al castaño no le hacía falta alargarlo para saber que hacer tras ello.

Aunque fuera un _OVA_ y no fuera _canon_ , por demonios conquistaría a esa mocosa que le volvía loco. Debía enseñarle como eran los sádicos de verdad. Un libro no le mostraría nada, debía verlo en la realidad. ¿Y quien mejor que él para hacerlo?

No permitiría que alguien osara romper esas cadenas.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Y esta cosa rara, extraña, con alusiones a _50 Sombras de Grey_ —por si no fue lo suficientemente obvio, que creo que sí lo fuexD—, fue lo que me salió. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Así que espero que al menos os haya sacado alguna sonrisaxD. Lo del _OVA_ fue porque… es Gintama, me puedo permitir el lujo de 'trollear' lo que quiera (?). feheduehwuedh.

Habéis alucinado con que escriba un shot con 2300 palabras, lo séxD. Fhehuefheu, me salió corto, aún tengo sorpresas para el cosmos. El siguiente y ultimo shot es 'noche bodas', urehjwisdjdueif:3. Besos, y que estéis genial. Ya sabeis, reviews, favs y follows, a ver que os parece:3. Espero que os haya gustado.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


	7. Día 7

Espero que me haya quedado bien mi última aportación. Perdón por el retraso.

Palabras: 4360.

La canción será _Uno x Uno — Manuel Carrasco_.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Día 7: Noche de Bodas.

.

.

El restaurante ya había dejado de ser el centro de una celebración tranquila —dentro de lo que podía considerarse así con la Yorozuya y el Shinsegumi presentes—, pasando a ser un lugar lleno de mesas rotas, un Kondou vistiendo un mantel de una mesa cual túnica; como si fuese un senador romano pero con tabasco en su ropa.

También estaban Shinpachi colgado de la lámpara del lugar —agarrándose a la misma como si le fuera la vida en ello—, Otae que buscaba alguna botella sobrante para tirársela al senador romano que corría de mesa en mesa, Gintoki quien competía con Hijikata por ver quien bebía más.

Claro que eso fue después de perder de vista a los novios.

Digamos que Gintoki tuvo que ponerse a beber para pasar el mal trago de ver a su hija salir del lugar, corriendo hacia esa casa de roba impuestos para terminar de perder su inocencia junto a ese sádico a quien, cuando dejara de ver a dos Hijikata, cabreándose más con las gafas de Shinpachi —no había otra manera de explicar por qué veía borroso—, metería su _bokuto_ por el trasero.

—¿Y quien se iba a creer que esos dos mocosos acabarían juntos? Aunque, sinceramente, pienso que no tardaran en matarse de _una u otra manera_.

Gintoki suspiró, tocándose la cabeza, tras escuchar al Vice-comandante hablar con algo de dificultad, pero siendo capaz de que se le entendiese.

—Deja de insinuar situaciones sexuales, Hijikata-kun. No tengo ganas de imaginarme como Sofá-kun le hace cosas raras a mi Kagura.

El de pelo negro se levantó y tomó del cuello del traje al padrino de la novia, mirándole entre cabreado y borroso. Hijikata no se había enterado que el idiota tenía un doble…, es decir, no lo tenía, solo veía dos permanentes plateadas a causa del alcohol. Sí, eso era.

—¡No estoy insinuando nada sexual! ¡Tú eres quien piensa en esas cosas, idiota!

—Ese no es el tema aquí, Mayora-kun. Lo importante aquí es si podemos salvar a Kagura antes de que ese sádico le quite su inocencia.

—Eres consciente de qué: primero, no puedes interrumpir su noche de bodas o esa mocosa te matara y Sougo te disparará con su bazooka; y segundo, tu "hija" ya ha hecho…

Un puñetazo hizo volar a Hijikata contra una mesa; rompiéndola en dos. Gintoki se puso a reír cual Sakamoto en cuanto aparece en escena. Posteriormente se dio un golpe con la cabeza contra la barra, pensando que así quizás ésta no recordaría nada. Con sangre en la misma miró al moreno.

—Hijkata-kun, deberías agradecerme que te golpee. Podrías haber dicho alguna tontería.

—¡Idiota! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Obviamente, y como tú sabes también, esos dos ya han…! ¿¡Quieres matarme!? —Gritó, saltando para esquivar una mesa que iba a caer sobre él; lanzada por Gintoki claro está.

La pelea y los gritos continuaron hasta que alguien golpeó a Gintoki, y un mantel blanco cayó sobre Hijikata. Este último deseó no haberse quitado la tela de encima, le avergonzaba ver a su Comandante desnudo —aunque no era raro en él—, siendo golpeado por la hermana de Shinpachi al creerse que intentaba hacer cosas pervertidas con ella.

Lo cual, y según Kondou, era mentira. Él solo quería darle el amor que ella se merecía (?).

Gintoki, por su parte, fue golpeado por una botella en la cabeza, lanzado al suelo, atacado por un _kunai_ en su cabeza y quedando con el torso al descubierto al desaparecer misteriosamente su camisa. Tsukuyo le miraba con sonrisa divertida —de borracha, pls— y él tenía miedo de lo que esa mujer sería capaz de hacerle.

Quizá, y hasta empezaría a preocuparse por su vida y ya mañana si eso se encargaría de honrar la inocencia —que se empeñaba en que existía— de su hija. Se apoyó en sus brazos y justo cuando iba a hablar se escuchó un ruido a su izquierda. Arrastrándose cual serpiente, como si estuviera herido de gravedad, llegó hasta el origen del mismo.

Sí, estuvo a punto de saltársele una lágrima: Shinpachi había muerto. Los cristales de sus gafas estaban partidos en dos, una de las patillas sueltas y la cubierta rajada en varios lados. Levantándose mientras apretaba entre sus dedos los restos de Shinpachi, miró a los que estaban en el lugar, quienes le observaban confundidos.

—Asistentes, tengo una mala noticia: _Megane_ ha muerto.

Y enseñó las gafas, desolado y destrozado. Todos le acompañaron en su tristeza, entre golpe y sorbo de las botellas que quedaban; para intentar olvidar aquélla pérdida. A lo lejos, agarrado de la lámpara del techo —sin comprender ni como no se había caído, ni como había llegado hasta allí—, se encontraba Shimura Shinpachi.

—¡Esas solo son mis gafas, idiota! ¡Estoy a punto de morir de verdad! ¡Mi personaje no solo es importante por sus gafas, ¿me habéis oído?! ¡Escuchadme idiotas…! ¿¡ _Aneue_ tú también!?

…

—Hey, sádico —él le miró de reojo, sin parar su marcha hacia el apartamento donde convivían desde hacían dos años—. ¿Estuvo bien marcharnos del banquete sin avisar?

—Ni siquiera se enteraron de qué nos fuimos, lo cual es difícil porque tus pasos de elefante se oyen a distancia —esquivo un puñetazo aun con sus manos en los bolsillos de su smokin—. Además, estaban todos borrachos.

—Gin-chan me matara. Además él…

—Tienes 22 años, china, ya no eres una mocosa con cara de bebé. Ahora tienes pechos, _Danna_ debería saber que incluso los gorilas maduran.

—¿¡Quieres morir, bastardo!? —Esta vez el puñetazo dio de lleno en la cara de él, quien cayó al suelo doliéndose de la misma y mirándola con su cara de siempre—. ¿Sabes? Él se piensa que soy tan inocente como lo era antes. Y eso me decepciona y me alegra a partes iguales —confesó rascándose la nuca, confusa.

El moreno se levantó, y, tras suspirar, fue hacia ella. Se quedó a un paso, y Kagura, al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que aquél a quien nunca le había llamado por su nombre, a pesar de que se sabía el mismo —pero bueno, él tampoco lo había hecho—, le sacaba casi media cabeza.

 _¿Por qué demonios el bastardo era tan guapo?_

A ver, no, ella no pensó eso. En realidad quería preguntarse porque era tan alto. Ahí va _alto_ , no _guapo_. Que, bueno, él era ambas cosas pero ella no tenía ni que pensarlo, ni por supuesto que decirlo en alto. Tenía un orgullo que mantener. Maldijo entre dientes al sentir como él le pisaba un pie, y sin querer quedarse atrás ella le pisó otro a él.

Pero el sádico tenía las _gafas de Shinpachi en su tejado_ —eran primordiales para el mundo, ¿no? ¿A quién le importaba tener una _pelota en su tejado_? (1) ¡Las gafas de _Megane_ impactaban más!— por la simple razón del sonrojo en sus mejillas. Maldita sea ese tipo. Sentía demasiadas mariposas en su estómago a su causa. Gin-chan ya le había dicho que no le comerían, pero ¿y si de repente les dieran hambre?

—China, es obvio que hace muchos años que ya perdiste tu "inocencia"... —Esbozó la sonrisa que le caracterizaba; orgulloso— _Conmigo_. ¿Por qué _Danna_ se preocupa ahora cuando no lo hizo al momento de empezar a salir juntos?

Suspiró, mordiéndose la lengua ligeramente, para después tomar la mano de ella y retomar la marcha, lo cual provocó varias protestas de ella, quien estaba levantándose el vestido blanco con su mano libre.

—Él lo sabe —habló tras unos segundos, dejando de lado ese maldito y breve silencio que ambos habían tomado; uno para relajarse, y otra para intentar ocultar su vergüenza—. Sin embargo, parece que _Danna_ no me tomó en serio desde el principio. Solo empieza a considerarme peligroso para ti cuando ya te he puesto una _correa_ en el dedo. Lo cual ya es demasiado tarde, es decir, ya eres _mi_ mujer.

Sougo se frenó, obligado por la fuerza de ella. Se quedó sorprendido al ver como ella había entrelazado sus dedos, apretando sus manos unidas sin hacer una presión que él no pudiera soportar. Se fijó en su cara agachada, oculta por su pelo suelto y brillante, con algunas trenzas pequeñas unidas en la parte de atrás del mismo; haciéndola ver aún mas bella.

Era sorprendente que pensase eso de su rival desde los 18 años, pero ahora que tenía 26 era estúpido el negarlo más. El negar que estaba enamorado completamente de ella, con esos defectos que la hacían ver tan estúpidamente única, con sus gritos y golpes; estaba prendido de una manera u otra a ella.

Desde que se descubrió pensándola más de lo normal, a llegar a no sacársela de la cabeza a los 20, decidió que debía besarla para librarse de sus estúpidos pensamientos. _Pero no eso no ocurrió_. Porque ahí estaban, seis años después, saliendo de su boda hacia la casa en la que vivía con ella desde hacían dos años; su apartamento, el cual ya no era tan solitario con ella en él.

—Idiota.

Él volvió en sí, observándola con su mano libre cubrirse la cara para tapar en vano el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo cual solo le hizo sonreír ligeramente. Sí, esa mujer le entendía como solo su hermana supo hacerlo: veía más allá de sus palabras. Alzó la mano que tenía unida a ella y la mordió en los nudillos, un beso sería algo demasiado amoroso; y él no era _amoroso_.

Ella se quejó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, permitiéndole así ver su cara sonrojada. Y sí, disfrutó de su vergüenza. De comprobar que él era el único que la ponía de aquella manera.

—¿Por qué me muerdes?

—¿Por qué estas sonrojada?

—¿¡Por qué preguntas eso, bastardo!? ¡No te diré!

—Si tú preguntas yo lo también, ¿acaso te molesta, china? Y tampoco te diré hasta que tú me contestes. Yo pregunté primero, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Pues no te diré, sádico imbécil! ¡Y ahora solo vamos!

Tiró de él, aun sin soltar el agarre de su mano, y dirigiéndose hacia _su_ casa. Porque desde ese día era también de ella. Él mantuvo su cara de siempre, poniéndose una mano en su corazón, mientras la seguía.

—Hieres los sentimientos de tu _marido_ , china. Espero verme recompensado por ello.

—¡Muérete!

…

Cuando entraron a la casa los dos se quedaron mirando el lugar, como si pareciera que no se creyesen que ahora mismo ese sería el hogar en el cual, aunque sonara absolutamente inconcebible para ellos hacía unos años —ahora era tan real como el anillo que llevaban en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha de cada uno—, formarían una familia.

Se dirigieron sin rumbo fijo por el lugar tras descalzarse, sin atreverse aun a romper la especie de aire misterioso y relajante que tenía el lugar. Cuando llegaron al salón se quedaron sin palabras al ver que aquello estaba lleno de regalos. Kagura gritó, emocionada, soltándose de la mano de su marido —quien de repente sintió frío en la misma—, y se dirigió a abrir los mismos.

—Son de nuestros invitados. No los rompas, no recibimos muchos, china. Fue un milagro que _Danna_ , el calvo y Kondou-san asumieran los gastos de la boda.

—¡No los romperé, idiota! ¿¡Quién te has creído que soy!?

Un pequeño chillido salió de su boca al ver en uno de ellos un nuevo vestido chino. Cortesía de Tsukky, claro está, era sin dudas precioso. Igual le encantaba el blanco, y éste con tonos rojos era simplemente precioso.

—¡Mira, Sougo! ¿Qué te parece? —Cuestionó enseñándole el vestido aun en el plástico, pero se veía bien—. ¡Ah; mira, mira, ese es grande!

Casi gritó saltando hacia otra caja, tomándola mientras lanzaba el vestido hacia él que lo tomó colocándolo en su brazo, no era feo. A ella le quedaría como anillo al dedo. Asintió ante su pregunta, para después mirar de nuevo al vestido.

—Vaya, est…

La de mirada ojizarco paró de hablar en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente, sonrojándose de una manera que cualquiera podía decir que desprendía calor. Él miró su espalda con los ojos bien abiertos, perdiendo su típica cara sin sentimientos ante ella de nuevo. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? De una manera u otra, siempre le sorprendía.

—¿Acabas de…?

—No. Dije "zoou go", es decir, sé que no controlo aun mi _perfecto_ inglés, pero quería decir que deberíamos ir al zoo. Se me ha ocurrido al ver tantos regalos. Podría ser algo…

Se frenó al escuchar sus pasos acercarse a ella, se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de pie, viendo como él dejaba el vestido en la mesa y la tomaba de las muñecas, mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta; como si le costase respirar. Y con ello, Kagura se atontó aún más de lo que jamás pensó. Le miró de nuevo, dispuesta a mantener su orgullo.

—Cualquier cosa que creas que haya dicho distinta estás equivocado —le dijo, mirándole mientras apretaba sus manos en puños—. Suéltame, sádico, hay que seguir viendo los regalos y…

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¡Dije que…!

—No me tomes por tonto, china, no te queda. Ambos sabemos que lo has dicho.

—En-Entonces… ¿¡si ya lo has oído porque quieres que lo repita, maldito bastardo!?

—Es la primera vez que lo dices.

—Tú nunca has dicho el mío —susurró ella.

Cuando le vio rehuir la mirada y cuando observó que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, se sorprendió. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa quisiera aparecerse en sus labios, e intentó contenerla mordiendo los mismos. Maldita sea, maldita sea. ¡Su corazón latía demasiado rápido!

Le vio abrir ligeramente la boca y cerrarla en un par de ocasiones, como si quisiera decir algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. _Estaba feliz._ Al ver todos los regalos se emocionó aún mas, y su felicidad llegó a limites tan insospechados e imposibles que no pudo evitar compartir su ilusión con la persona que iba a estar junto a ella por el resto de su vida.

Como así había dicho su mami que sería la persona con la que se casara. Un amigo, un amante, pero sobre todo, un compañero. Que compartiera tanto alegrías como tristezas con ella; y ella con él, por ello su reacción. ¿Con quién mejor que compartirlo que con él? ¿Con _su_ marido? Por supuesto que la Yorozuya iba en primer lugar, pero todos habían crecido y Sougo desde hace mucho que formaba parte de su vida.

 _Su rival, su compañero, su policía, su amigo, su amante._

—¿Quieres que lo diga?

Sus palabras le sacaron de la ensoñación en la que estaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más ante su mirada escarlata. Mordiéndose el labio, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Claro que quería oírlo, ¡por Dios, acababan de casarse! ¡Se suponía que debían llamarse por sus nombres!

—Lo haré… Pero antes tú tienes que volver a decir el mío.

—¡Dijiste que lo dirías, sádico! ¡No pongas excusas, bastardo!

—No es una excusa en realidad. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise que un monstruo dijese mi nombre. Incluso soñé con ello.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Te mataré, idiota! —Se lanzó sobre él, tumbándole en el suelo y agarrando las manos de él contra el mismo; apresándolo—. Quizás esta _Reina_ debería darte una lecc…ión.

Se frenó, susurrando la última parte de la palabra al darse cuenta de las palabras de él. Le miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

—Tardaste, china.

—¿Soñaste qué…?

—Digamos que más de una vez después de atarte a la cama —cerró un ojo al sentir como sus muñecas dolían por la fuerza de ella— o en el mismo momento mientras que…

—¡Vale, estúpido! ¡Puedes saltarte esa parte! ¡No quiero oír las cosas pervertidas que sueñas; que yo nunca aceptaré hacer, sádico pervertido!

—¿Ah? China, has herido mis sentimientos. Soy tu marido, deberías satisfacer mis deseo…

—¡Sádico!

—Como sea —suspiró, apartando la mirada de la mujer sobre él—. En esas situaciones contigo, como mi M personal obviamente, digamos que no solo tú dices el mío.

—¿Tú me…? ¿En serio?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir o más bien sin tener ganas de contestar a algo obvio. Sorprendentemente, sintió como la presión en sus muñecas disminuía del todo y las manos de ella se unían con las suyas, entrelazando los dedos. Lo que provocó una alteración en los latidos de su corazón.

 _Maldita china._

Alzó la vista, mirándola, para ver que ella miraba atentamente a su pecho; sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara por el sonrojo que tenía. Y demonios, nadie podía negar que en esos momentos se alegró de que ella fuera un monstruo.

 _Porque en la Tierra no había nadie como ella._

—No soy romántica.

—¿Disparar un bazooka a tu pareja es romántico?

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente no lo era. Ninguno de los dos era romántico. Por ello Kagura no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. ¿Soltar de repente su nombre? ¿Besarle y decirlo? ¿Decirle que solo ella podía matarlo para que así entendiera que le amaba?

Maldita sea, qué difícil era todo eso.

—Hey, no tienes por qué hacerlo —ella levantó una ceja, mirándole interrogante—. Es decir, nunca imagine oírtelo decir, así que con que lo hayas hecho, aunque sea imitando a una niña pequeña, me es suficiente como para no intentar matarte por nuestra luna de miel.

—¡Quiero decirlo! —Casi chilló, avergonzada por sus palabras.

—Antes no querías.

—Cierra la boca, bastardo. Acabamos de casarnos, debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

—Los motes están bien, idiota.

—Cállate.

Sougo sintió presión en sus manos, como ella apretaba sus dedos, y él le devolvió el apretón. ¿Ella en verdad iba a decirlo? No habló, en realidad intentaba que ella no lo dijera si no le salía como tal. Pero a decir verdad… se sintió tan bien escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Algo inesperadamente… _bello_.

 _Qué asco daba; ojalá pudiera intoxicarse con la mayonesa de Hijikata._

Kagura bajó su cuerpo, dejándole helado en cuanto la sintió tumbarse sobre él, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Su suave respiración contra su piel le ponía tenso, le daban ganas de besarla hasta que sintiese como empezaba a respirar irregularmente. Algo sin duda maravilloso que no dejaría de disfrutar.

Era increíble cómo era capaz de recordar todas sus caras al besarla, pero lo increíble es que siempre le sorprendía. Nunca le dejaban indiferente las respuestas a sus acciones. Veía algunas cosas que jamás pensó ser capaz de ver en alguien como ella. El aroma de su larga cabellera roja le llegaba de una manera profunda, ahogándole en un perfume que jamás creyó capaz de volverle loco de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para obtener de nuevo ese control que le caracterizaba; aquél que minuto a minuto perdía con ella. Todo su cuerpo perdía ante ella. Sí, debería avergonzarse… pero no lo hacía. Ahora comprendía que era algo normal perder ante tal mujer; era de otro planeta, era _única_.

Sintió su aliento en su oreja, y maldita sea si la sangre se le iba a la cabeza que no era capaz de tener bajo control en esos momentos. Odiaba tener tal… _debilidad_.

—¿Me prometes que no te reirás, bastardo?

¿Reírse? Esos escalofríos que sentía cuando escuchaba su gritona voz en su oído, tan susurrante que le hacía preguntarse cuando habían cambiado su personalidad chillona; esos labios rozando su oreja, obligándole a mandar a la mierda el intento de recuperar su control. Todo eso… ¿y ella creía que se iba a reír? Oh no, lo último que haría sería reírse.

—Quién sabe.

Su ronca voz se hizo presente, y maldita sea si deseó tener sus manos libres para adueñarse de su monstruoso trasero. Las apretó, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya una y otra vez. Hasta que se quedase sin aliento. Mientras que la luz de Luna fuese la única testigo de la primera noche en la que él demostraría que toda ella le pertenecía por siempre.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio con fuerza, creyendo que sangraría, devolviendo el apretón de sus manos entrelazadas. Era estúpido negar que escuchar la voz de él de tal manera le prendía cual gota de alcohol en el fuego. Ardía inconteniblemente, con ganas de besarle hasta que ese bastardo se quedase sin aliento.

Aunque sus palabras fueran tan estúpidas como él lo era, lo diría. Si se atrevía a reírse lo mataría. Respiró hondo, dándose valor; iba a demostrarle que ella no era una cobarde. ¡Porque seguro ese idiota lo pensaba! Cerró los ojos por un momentos, para abrirlos segundos después; notaba algo contra su estómago… Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que era.

 _Él no era el único S ahí._

—Vaya… —empezó susurrando en su oído, moviéndose lo necesario como para que él gruñera—. Deberías relajarte, se ve que estás tenso por tener a la Reina de Kabuki-cho encima; y lo entiendo. Sin embargo, es sorprendente que un sádico como tú, ya sabes, a veces pueda parecer un M. ¿No crees… _Sougo_?

 _¡Lo había dicho, lo había dicho!_ Notaba su corazón latir acelerado, y dejó entonces escapar el aire acumulado. Por suerte estaba lo suficiente centrada en joderle como él había hecho en tantas ocasiones, como para no dudar en sus palabras. Já, ese idiota se merecía esa.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo se había visto de rodillas en el suelo, con él sentado frente a ella, pero sujetándola esta vez por las muñecas, mirándola de manera que ella sentía como si se le fuera el aire. En menos de lo que había previsto, él la sujetaba de la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra la tomaba de su nuca, atrayéndola a él para besarla sin arrepentimientos; fuerte, rápido, bebiendo de ella.

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso, posando las manos en su corto pelo —cada vez más largo, pero que ahora le llegaba por la mitad del cuello—, tirando de él hacia ella. No queriendo separarse de _su_ marido. Mordió el labio del chico, y él no tardó en aumentar la fogosidad del beso, adentrando su lengua en su cavidad, dando un nuevo nivel al beso.

El castaño llevó sus manos al trasero de la Yato, haciéndola suspirar entre el beso mientras la apretaba más contra él y ella pasaba los brazos por sus hombros, jugando con las manos con su pelo; acariciándole, despeinándole al mismo ritmo al que se besaban.

Minutos después, que en verdad parecieron horas, cuando necesitaban respirar también por su boca, se separaron. Se miraban con el rojo en sus mejillas, respirando aceleradamente.

 _Locos el uno por el otro._

—No me subestimes. Cada uno debe mantener su papel en esta relación, china —se acercó de nuevo hacia ella, dándola un corto pero intenso beso, apartándose en los segundos para acariciar con su nariz sus mejillas, mirándola fijamente después—. Si no lo hacemos así, esto no funcionara. Cuanto antes aceptes ser mi M, más grande será la recompensa que recibirás… _Kagura_.

—Capullo. Antes tú fuiste quien estaba nervioso. Además, tú fuiste quien me besó. ¿Tan desesperado estas, Sougo? —Habló, sonriendo al final con orgullo.

Él sonrió, porque ahora decía su nombre sin darse cuenta. Aunque tardara segundos en saber que había pasado. En saber que él la había llamado por su nombre. En darse cuenta que ella le había llamado de nuevo por el mismo. Y sonrió aún mas, lo que al ver sus mofletes inflados y sus labios fruncidos, se convirtió en una carcajada.

Ella, sorprendida, le miró. Pero a los segundos sonrió levemente, nunca le había visto reír, pero se alegraba de hacerle tan feliz. Independientemente de lo sádico que era, él se merecía serlo.

—Te ves ridícula.

—¡Te odio! Tú eres quien se ve ridículo, ¿estás practicando para payaso? Ah, no, si no lo necesitas, gilipollas bastardo.

Ella intentó quitar sus manos, pero él apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, lo que le hizo quedarse quieta. Le sorprendió que de repente él hiciese eso. Se tensó en cuanto sintió una mano de él subir por su espalda, con una lentitud que la ponía nerviosa. Llegó hasta la cremallera del vestido y le sintió suspirar, haciéndola sonrojarse.

—¿Sabes lo que hacen los recién casados en su noche de bodas?

—¿Ver una película?

Él levantó la cabeza, mirándola con un pequeño sonrojo que la hizo morderse el labio. _Maldito bastardo que se veía adorable en ciertos momentos que ella jamás reconocería._

—¿En serio no sabes?

— _Anego_ no quiso decirme. Fue un. "ya lo verás". Gin-chan se lanzó por la ventana diciendo que buscaría el 'Reino del Azúcar', Tsukky se sonrojó para después atacar a Gin-chan, Shinpachi rompió sus gafas para no contestarme…; me di cuenta, no soy estúpida. Así que decidí hacerle caso a _Anego_ y descubrirlo por mí misma.

—¿Oh, en serio? Verás… Simplemente tenemos que consumar nuestro matrimonio.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡No juegues conmigo!

—No juego, es la verdad. ¿No te encajan más esas reacciones ahora que lo sabes? —Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su vestido.

—¡Pa-Párate ahí, bastardo pervertido!

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir su mano acariciando la piel de su espalda. Suspiró alto, mordiéndose el labio al sentir ambas manos de él tocando su piel hasta llegar a su trasero, posándolas allí aún sobre la ropa interior.

—Oh, vamos, no es como si fueras inocente.

—¡Tú, maldito!

—Voy a hacerte absolutamente mi mujer, Kagura.

Ella dejó de pensar, tras oír esa frase y sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella. Besándola con de una manera diferente a como lo habían hecho antes, con pasión, pero con tranquilidad; dando tiempo a que ambos se saboreasen. Su vergüenza desapareció junto a su vestido.

Los dos desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche, en dirección a su dormitorio. Él la llevaba en brazos mientras ella le mordía para que le soltara, algunos golpes después y algunas grietas en las paredes de madera, dejaron de ser visibles. De aquella manera daba comienzo un matrimonio anormal, pero tan real como ellos siempre habían deseado y esperado que fuera. Algo brutal, algo sincero, algo peligroso, algo idiota.

 _Algo, definitivamente, perfecto._

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

¡Hey! Por fin terminé estos shots de la semana OkiKagu de 2016xD. Flipando estáis lo sé, pero mi vida es muy dura. Jdhpushlkus. En fin, ¿qué os pareció? Quise mostrar un poco que ellos maduraron pero que siguen siendo igual de idiotas. Y no me parece que Kagura se casase tan joven porque llevan 6 años juntos, y pienso que como ya llevaban dos viviendo juntos no era raro que se casaran.

…

(1) Es una frase hecha. "Tener la pelota en su tejado" es como si dijeras que tienes bola de partido, es decir, que tienes todas las de ganar en una discusión —normalmente— o en cualquier otra situación.

…

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, reviews, favs follows. No quise salirme del rated T, pero realmente me dieron ganas de hacer un lemon con ellos. Gracias por los que me han leído, dado fav o follow; y millones de gracias a los que me han comentado. Sois amores todos.

Estoy preparando, por cierto, un long-fic OkiKagu. A ver cuando lo subo, quiero tenerlo más o menos avanzado. Espero que os paséis cuando lo suba y me digáis que os parece:3.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
